Legacy of the Fang
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: AU: Sequel to Family of the Dog  suggest reading first  500 years have past, the humans don't believe in Spirits or the supernatural anymore.  A young half-breed must now navigate the two separate worlds that coexist side by side, learning his place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter One: Born and Raised Under the Full Moon

* * *

><p>Montana: 1920<p>

The western United States was always a wild place. No, not wild like rock and roll, and parties that go on forever. Well…okay yeah that occurs around here a lot to. The wild we're talking about is the mountains that scratch the skies, and forest that seem to go on for as far as the eye can see. Well, your eyes anyway.

You see, some people can see things a little better than others around these parts. Take this bloke sitting on the roof of a log cabin high in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. He's not quite what you'd call normal. In some parts of the world he'd be called monster, demon, yokai, or any number of different names. They'd be half right anyway. Around here he's called a child of the forest.

You see awhile back his mother and father thought they'd try for a second child. Well, as it would go his father was called away on business, and left his mother and elder sister home alone. That night his mother dreamed his father had returned early and well, if you've ever heard of Hercules you know how the story goes. So of course the couple was surprised when she became pregnant and several months later they welcomed a health, if not slightly strange, bouncing baby boy.

While outwardly he appeared mostly normal the boy's ears were misshapen and positioned slightly higher than normal, also instead of fingernails he had claws. While the presence of a tail is a rare birth defect that some people attribute to evolution, those tails don't normally have fur, or the ability to move on their own. The final strangeness appeared when examining his mouth doctors found what they could only describe as fangs protruding from his gums.

Immediately the father denounced the child as not his and some abhorrent mistake of nature. The mother confused by the child's appearance was dumbfounded as to what happened.

One of the nurses on call that evening stepped forward and informed the parents that children such as this were born occasionally in the area. She'd also warned that any harm brought to such children usually did not end well for those harming the child.

So it came to pass the couple raised the child, but as time went on the father became more irritated at having to care for a child that was obviously not his. The mother on the other hand came to form the normal parental bond with the child. The child's elder sister came to resent her deformed half brother, and eventually convinced her parents to allow her to move in with relatives.

Now 13 years since then the boy sat on the roof of the cabin he and the only parents he knew had lived in for as long as he could remember. He shifted slightly as he heard the old beat up truck come up the long driveway. His father had brought them to the cabin so the boy's abnormalities were never seen by anyone else. He stealthily slipped from the roof and stood at the corner of the house unseen by the inebriated man.

The man stumbled up to the door and began fumbling with his keys. After a minute he stopped and turned to the corner where the boy was hidden, "Boy! I know you're there. Stop that damn slinking around like a damn animal, and get your damn hide in the damn house before I tan it."

The boy quickly ran around to the back of the cabin and scaling the wall slipped into his open window.

He was sitting at the desk reading a moth-eaten book when the man stormed into his room, "How many times have I told you boy? You never set foot outside this house. I won't have your abnormality seen by anyone." Without giving the boy a chance to respond he backhanded him out of the chair to the floor and delivered two swift but wild kicks to his side, then left the room.

The boy snarled after each kick and lay growling on the floor as his 'father' left. Pushing himself to his knees he crawled to his bed, which wasn't more than a pile of hole-ridden blankets on top of a pest ridden mattress. The boy could feel that one of his ribs was broken, another was cracked and a couple more were bruised. He knew with a little rest the injuries would heal, they always did. His ability to heal so quickly actually caused his 'father' to be increasingly harsh, as he could do whatever he wanted to the boy and there'd be no trace of it in the morning.

The boy glared out his window at the full moon. Every time the moon was full he felt like something was calling to him, but he also feared the full moon. Unknown to anyone, even his so called parents who were the only beings he knew, the morning following the full moon his strange appearance vanished and he felt weaker than at any other time. During this time he would usually hide out in the shed behind the cabin, which of course led to a harsh beating, but fortunately his father had yet to learn of his hiding place.

* * *

><p>Mount Elbert: Colorado<p>

At the peak of the highest mountain sat an estate that was invisible to the human eye. This place had undergone many changes over the ages since it was first constructed. Currently it appeared to resemble a human army camp of the mid to late 19th century. In what served as a command center a wolf the size of a small truck stood with smaller wolves scatter around the building.

Approaching the wolf was two smaller ones that quickly took on the form of a young man and woman. The young man stepped forward, "Father…we've searched the entirety of the Cascades and the Sierra Nevada. We can't find him anywhere."

The large wolf snarled, "He's one half breed. How can you not find him, he's your own brother?"

The young woman spoke next, "Father he's not exactly hiding, but he's obviously ignoring the call of the moon. Otherwise we'd be able to easily find him, he'd come right to us."

Their father stood and soon also turned into his humanoid form, "My son is out there, and in pain. Yet you two, my best trackers cannot even locate him?"

The young man spoke up, "Father, he's calling out to us, but it's like as soon as he does not even a few hours later he vanishes."

Their father frowned at his son, "He vanishes the day after the full moon?"

The two wolves nod. The young man continued, "He vanishes as soon as the moon sets, then reappears at sunset. It's like he just disappears for the day. Usually by the time we pick up his scent again we're too far off to pin point his location again, and without the full moon we can't stimulate his aura by calling out to it."

Their father snarls then turns away from them. A female wolf of equal size to their father enters the building, "This child has been alone for far too long. We cannot allow another month to pass. His calls of pain are enough to track him by are they not?"

The young woman bows her head, "Mother…it's not so simple. His aura has never been trained. When it flares out when he's in pain it feels like it's coming from every direction."

The father turns back to his mate, "Then it is time we request aid. Is Lord Sesshomaru not here?"

The young man nodded, "He is…in fact he's awaiting an audience with you father."

The wolf took his true form then nodded, "Send him in."

Sesshomaru entered the chamber eyeing the wolves lined up along either side. These were not the same as the wolves of his homeland; there the wolves were much wilder, but here the wolves had once guided the original humans of this land. They showed a much higher civility.

Sesshomaru gave a slight bow to the lead wolf showing his respect for his equal. The wolf replied with a similar nod then returned to his humanoid form, "I am most intrigued that an Inuyokai from Japan has come so far without the desire for hostilities."

Sesshomaru kept a stoic expression, "I have no reason to want war with you…Lord of the Mountains?"

The wolf shook his head, "I am the Lord of the Forests. The Lord of the Mountains is the head of the Cougars. Her fortress is further north than mine. You will learn quickly that our ways are much different than yours."

Sesshomaru nodded, "That I will. I've noticed a high number of half breeds among these lands. I take it you've about as much control over yourselves as those of my land."

The Wolf nodded, "It's a weakness you may say, but also it has always been our way to provide a conduit between us and the mortals of our realms. In recent times we have not had the same use for them as in the past."

Sesshomaru looked at the gathered wolves, "I'm sorry to have eavesdropped, but with my hearing it's not hard to do. I overheard you're searching for your own half breed son."

The Wolf growled, "Yes, it seems I have misplaced my own. I was busy dealing with a threat to my lands with the other Lords when he was born. Normally we snatch our half breeds from the hospitals and cast spells to make the humans believe they were still born. We also make them forget the appearance of the child in some cases. By the time I returned to claim him the humans had already left the hospital with him, and moved away from that area."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What leads do you have?"

The Wolf turned to a map of the North American continent, "My trackers have searched, but have only been able to track him to the western part of the continent. His human time seems to be interfering with our tracking. Also, his aura spikes have been felt across the region. The spikes are always tinged with fear and pain."

Sesshomaru winced as memories of his first younger brother's childhood surfaced. He quickly suppressed them not wanting to dwell on such things. The past was the past and nothing could change that. Sesshomaru examined the map then spoke, "Is there any aid in scent tracking?"

The lead wolf nodded, "Yes…wolves of my tribe carry their parents scent until they reach true adolescents. Only then does their scent fully present itself."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, "I will take your son and daughter with me no doubt they will prove useful once we locate the child."

Sesshomaru was already walking away when the wolf lord motioned his children to follow.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stopped outside the compound, "By what titles should I call you two?"<p>

The Male spoke, "Unlike you Yokai we have no use for names, but over the ages humans have at time given us names. I was given the name River Runner but the local tribe."

Sesshomaru turned to the female, "And you?"

She bowed, "Cloud Dancer, men of the local tribe saw me flying in my human form once. My brother gained his name when they saw him running on the surface of a river."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Interesting that while in truth we are all the same whether we're called Yokai or Spirit, yet our cultures differ just as much as those of humans."

River Runner smirked, "It just shows how we value our own ways."

Sesshomaru nodded, "We should go, lead me to where you last lost your brother's trail. I have a knack for locating wayward Hanyo."

* * *

><p>The Boy was hidden in the shed. From the small window high up on the wall he could see the sky turning from the blue it had been all day to red. He knew the sun was beginning to set. He'd heard his mother calling him earlier, but had ignored her. His father had left for work just before sunrise.<p>

He tensed as he heard the truck's engine and the crunch of gravel. It appeared his father had come home earlier than he expected.

He heard the sound of the front door slamming as his father entered the house. After a few minutes the door slammed a second time as his father exited the house.

"Boy! Where are you Boy? Get you hide back here now or else!"

The Boy huddled down hoping he wouldn't be found before the sky completely darkened.

His mother's voice soon sounded, "He's not going to just come with you yelling like that."

His father yelled something incoherent at her then there was a loud bang. The sound was loud enough to hurt his ears, but the scent of blood revealed he was starting to regain his strength.

His father continued to call, and the man's voice seemed to be retreating.

He saw his claws return and felt his fangs again. Knowing he should sneak back into the house before his father returned he slipped out of the shed.

The sight that greeted him was horrific. His mother lay motionless on the ground her shirt dyed red with her own blood. The young half-breed knew nothing not why he did it, but threw back his head and released a mournful howl.

Some distance away Sesshomaru and the two wolves heard the howl. The wolves immediately knowing it came from their brother led the way.

Sitting in the living room the boy's 'father' heard the howl and dashed into the back.

The boy heard the back screen door open and slam. He turned and glared at the man standing with a rifle, "You…why did you?"

The man aimed the weapon, "She was a whore. I don't know what kind of freak she slept with to make you, but I'm tired of living this way. My daughter and I agreed, I'd dispose of the two of you and we'd move away."

The boy dropped into a crouch and prepared to lunge, "I'll make you pay."

The man laughed, "What the hell do you care freak? She never loved you, she just felt responsible for your damn condition."

Hearing enough the boy leapt at the man. At the same time the rifle went off. The boy yelped and fell back to the ground bleeding from a wound to his shoulder.

What followed happened so quickly the man had no time to comprehend. First a strange looking girl appeared next to the boy and began tending to the wound. Then a strange looking boy appeared next to him and ripped the gun from his hands, yet along with the gun he'd taken the man's arms. Finally an even stranger looking man with silver white hair and facial markings appeared and placed his hand on the man's face.

Sesshomaru glared, "Feel my Dokkaso as it melts you to nothing."

After the man died Sesshomaru turned to Cloud Dancer, "How is the boy?"

Cloud Dancer frowned as she placed a hand over the wound, "He was lucky. The bullet hit his right shoulder and not his left. There's no damage to any internal organs, once the bleeding stops we'll take him home."

River Runner knelt next to the woman's body, "Damn, this one's been dead for a couple hours."

Sesshomaru moved over to the woman and placed a hand on Tenseiga, "Hmm…it appears we've arrived too late. The Tenseiga cannot revive her."

River Runner frowned, "What?"

Sesshomaru indicated the Tenseiga, "This sword created by my father and gifted to me has the power to resurrect any individual once by slaying the servants of the underworld. This woman's soul has already been taken."

River Runner sighed, "Very well…we'll leave this mess for the mortals. Sister has he stopped bleeding?"

Cloud Dancer nodded, "He has stabilized."

Sesshomaru turned toward the Wolves Fort, "Then we should return him to your father."

* * *

><p>It was morning when the boy awoke. He'd had a strange dream where he'd been flying. Shaking the grogginess he sat up in the cot he was sleeping in. He became nervous when he didn't recognize the room he was in, "What? Where am I?"<p>

"You're in father's fort."

The Boy turned to see an older boy sitting in a chair near the door.

The older boy smiled, "Welcome back to the land of the living little brother. I really dislike the way human weaponry is going, it's taking longer and longer for us to heal when we get hit by them. What I wouldn't give for the old days, back when the worse they could do was shoot an arrow in your ass."

The Boy frowned, "Umm…what did you mean…little brother? I don't have any brothers, just a sister who hates me."

The older boy's smile faded, "Well that's where you're wrong. That sister of yours is only your half-sister; you and she didn't share the same father. I'm your half-brother, we share the same father but have different mothers."

The Boy bowed his head, "My mother?"

The older boy bowed his head as well, "I'm sorry…we didn't get there in time to do anything for her. We'd been looking for you for thirteen years, never thought you'd give us that much trouble."

The Boy frowned at the older one, "Looking for thirteen years? Why?"

The older boy crossed his arms, "Because, you don't belong with humans that's why. After you were born you should have come to use immediately. Unfortunately when you were born we were fighting a war with invading Spirits from Europe, they were coming across with the Lusitania. We'll allow humans to come to our shores, but we can't abide foreign Spirits trying to take up residence and force us out."

There was a knock on the door and the older boy opened it. A girl entered carrying a tray of food, "Father thought you'd be hungry. He's sorry he can't visit you right now, but he's in negotiations with Lord Sesshomaru."

The Boy frowned, "Lord Sesshomaru? What…Who is that?"

The older boy spoke, "He's a Yokai…a Spirit from Japan. Apparently he's quite well known and respected in his homeland. From what I've learned he's the acting Lord of the West. His father grew tired of leading or something and retired to their ancestral home leaving Sesshomaru to govern the West."

The Boy looked confused.

The girl sighed, "What our elder brother is trying to explain is that this person is a respected guest. He's very powerful; his clan is known throughout the world by most Spirits."

The Boy continued to look confused but then spoke, "Spirit? Yokai?"

The older boy smirked, "What? How do you think you got those ears and that tail?"

The Boy shook his head, "But…but what's going on?"

The girl sniffed the air then turned to the door, "I think our mother can explain better."

The door opened again and this time a woman entered. The Boy could easily tell she was the mother to the two claiming to be his siblings.

The Den Mother closed the door and moved over to the cot, "It's good you're awake. We've been looking forward to your arrival for a long time."

The Boy frowned, "Why?"

The Den Mother sat on the cot and placed her hand on his face, "Because of what you are. You are a child of this pack, and while I can't say I'm personally happy my mate strayed to another's bed, you should not suffer for his mistakes." She moved her hand and using one of her claws cut the bandages wrapping the boy's shoulder, "Good, it appears you've healed nicely. Your sister will help you get cleaned up, and then we'll join your father for the morning meal."

The Boy nodded then followed the girl from the room.

After they'd gone River Runner spoke, "Mother what you are thinking?"

The Den Mother turned to her son, "His eyes. They do not have the light that is the sign of a cub's innocence. He's seen too much pain and violence."

River Runner frowned, "Perhaps a hunt is in order. I'll talk to father."

His mother merely nodded then walked away seemingly deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and the Alpha Wolf were walking the battlements surrounding his fort. The Alpha Wolf stopped as they entered a watchtower, "So my young friend. What is your true reason for coming?"<p>

Sesshomaru looked out over the forest, "Your son…I have had knowledge of him for several centuries."

The Alpha Wolf frowned, "I find that hard to believe. I merely slept with the boy's mother because her desires for a child called out to me. There is no way he's part of some prophesy or grand scheme."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Whether you believe me or not is of little concern. I gained information from a reliable source of your son's existence. My family has played the time stream dance for a very long time. The information I was granted was sketchy, as it is always vague so as not to cause any changes besides what has happened."

The Alpha Wolf continued to frown, "What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on the railing of the watchtower, "Many years ago a girl who has yet to be born came among my clan. Her fate was tied to our own, and over time she started to impart knowledge to us, knowledge that we in fact pasted to ourselves using the girl as a messenger. It is an amusing paradox we found ourselves in, though it seems the tidbits she gave us affect things yet to happen."

The Alpha Wolf sighed, "Quite the conundrum. So what was it she told you of my son?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "That I would be his godfather, and he'd wield my brother's Tessaiga."

The Alpha Wolf frowned, "Your brother's Tessaiga?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "The Tessaiga is a powerful weapon that once also sealed by brother's yoki, and prevented it from overpowering him. I do not know why or how your son will come into possession of that sword. As of now Inuyasha still carries it even though he doesn't require its protection."

The Alpha Wolf bowed his head, "You've found my son. Now the mystery is why the sword comes to be in his hand. I fear the reason why. My own son's spiritual power is vast due to my blood, but you felt it yourself, he's naturally in control of it."

Sesshomaru placed a hand to his chin, "Your son is not like other Hanyo. He almost looks exactly like a Wolf Yokai, save for his ears, those are a little longer and more wolf like then the rest of you."

The Alpha Wolf turned away from Sesshomaru, "You didn't see him when they removed that sorry excuse for a shirt. His hair is like a mane running down his neck and tapering off at his mid back. He very closely resembles what the first people in these lands called a skin walker."

Sesshomaru looked curious, "A skin walker?"

The Alpha Wolf nodded, "They are similar to the werewolf myths in Europe and other parts of the world. Though, I know these creatures to have existed. The skin walkers were our half-breeds that were too weak. They were born looking human, but instead of having a human time, they had a spirit time. During that time they transformed into crazed full wolf spirits and killed indiscriminately."

The sound of a bell drew their attention.

The Alpha Wolf turned toward the main building, "Well, now it seems it's time for the morning meal. Care to join my family?"

Sesshomaru consented and followed the powerful Wolf Spirit.

* * *

><p>The Alpha Wolf sat at the head of the table and watched as his mate and children sat. His youngest son seemed nervous so he spoke to him, "Well now that you're awake do you mind telling us what the humans call you?"<p>

The Boy winced, "Um…I don't know my name."

Angry growls were heard up and down the table.

The Alpha Wolf raised his hand to silence the other wolves present. Sesshomaru caught the Alpha Wolf's attention and he nodded to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood and walked around the table. The movement gathered the attention of all present, "In my land when any Yokai…Spirit is named the person who names them is called the name giver, then become something of a master to the one named. This is an old practice that fell out of use a few centuries ago. Name giving was once so imbued with that type of master servant relationship, but today the act of giving a name is seen as a great honor. The humans have a term for this honor; they call the person a godparent."

The Alpha nodded, "Aye, we have heard of that term."

Sesshomaru stood behind the half-wolf, "Since any name you were once known as is either lost, or no longer holds any meaning for you. I suggest a new name be given."

The Boy turned to the man he assumed is his father.

The Alpha looked back into the boy's eyes then turned to Sesshomaru, "Well Lord Sesshomaru, in the interest of improved relations between our tribes, would you care to grant my son a new name by which he'll be known."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Juraimaru. In my native tongue Jurai means legacy."

The Alpha nodded, "Hmm…interesting." He turned to his son, "What do you think?"

Juraimaru frowned, "Umm…okay I guess."

Sesshomaru returned to his seat. He knew that the boy would have many names over the years, this was merely the first and the one that tied him to Sesshomaru and thusly to a much larger world than the one he'd been living in.

* * *

><p>End Chapter One<p>

A/N: Alright, this is the first chapter of Legacy of the Fang. This story will reveal the world of the Yokai in the present, and is a companion/sequel to the stories Family of the Dog and Family of the Dragon. Review please; I'll be working on this more after the end of Family of the Dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

**(IMPORTANT: Read the authors note before starting this chapter!)**

A/N: Alright, chapter 2, and already a start of chapter note. But guess what, it's because of the chapter content. Whenever a scene is taking place in Japan it will be implied the characters are speaking their native language, the main OC in this story being Sesshomaru's godson knows a good deal of Japanese so thus the reader can understand it, I may at times use a sentence of Japanese to imply that a character didn't understand what was said. Please also take into account that I am not in any way educated in the Japanese language. I know what a few words mean and how to pronounce them, but that is only when it's been written out phonetically. This wasn't an issue in the other stories as everyone spoke the same language seeing as all the characters were from there. This will become more noticeable later in the story when other characters are introduced…or reintroduced.

**(Now you may read the chapter.)**

Chapter Two: Strange Circumstances

* * *

><p>Western Palace: 1940<p>

"Juraimaru!" The servants entered the guest room of the young wolf hanyo nervously. "Master Juraimaru, please stop this ridiculous behavior."

The servant who spoke was suddenly knocked to the ground as the mentioned hanyo dropped from the ceiling. The hanyo had grown and now appeared as approximately fourteen years old, rather than the actual 33 years of age he truly was. A malicious smile revealed his fangs, "How many times do I have to remind you, the names Blood Fang."

The servant, a short goblin like creature struggled to his feet, "Humph! Your name here is Juraimaru; it is the name Lord Sesshomaru gave you."

"I don't know…his new title does have a certain sense of foreboding to it."

The hanyo and the servants turned to find Sesshomaru standing in the door way. The yokai stood in a European style suit which he had purchased to blend in while abroad in other countries. Otherwise the yokai looked just as he did 500 years earlier. Sesshomaru stepped into the room, "Though you must remember, while that is the name the humans gave you in your homeland, while you're here you will answer to Juraimaru."

Juraimaru bowed, "Of course Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned to the servants, "Help my godson get ready then show him to father's audience chamber. We are expecting a visit from you know who."

Juraimaru scoffed, "Humans."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at his godson, "You do realize you are part human?"

Juraimaru snarled, "Not by choice."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Your brother's anti-human feelings are starting to rub off. Perhaps I'll contact your father and increase your stay to another five years."

Juraimaru crossed his arms, "I've been here a year already."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I doubt even a century here will be enough to completely undo your brother's indoctirnation. While I admit his heart is in the right place, he needs to rein in his more volitile tendencies. Now, please get ready…and be on your best behavior while the Emperor and his family are here."

* * *

><p>Leaving the hanyo in the capable hands of the servants Sesshomaru left the room and walked down the hall. As he rounded the corner he found his brother leaning against the wall.<p>

Sesshomaru sneered, "You've returned little brother, I wondered if you'd forgotten your way."

Inuyasha glared, "Stuff it Sesshomaru, you know how hard it was getting back here. The damn humans starting that damn war."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Which one?"

Inuyasha snarled, "Does it matter?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "True…I'm sure father mentioned the guests arriving today."

Inuyasha waved him off, "The Emperor and his family…what the heck are they coming here for?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "What do humans always come to father for? They're here trying to convince him to aid Japan in any possible forth coming wars."

Inuyasha growled, "If there's war with a land we're allied with we can't fight them."

Sesshomaru halted his brother before he could start a rant, "Father will not aid the humans. It goes against everything we've worked for. Besides, the Japanese people are one of the few who still acknowledge our existence, they won't risk angering us."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "They won't? Sesshomaru they've been ignoring us for the past two hundred years. It's like they've completely forgotten about the alliance against Naraku."

Sesshomaru sighed, "That is why father will not aid them. If they try to force our hands…there will be retribution."

* * *

><p>Juraimaru entered the audience chamber and took a stance flanking Sesshomaru. He could barely keep a tolerant expression as the Emperor and his family entered the chamber. The Emperor approached Inu no Taisho, but didn't bow, the yokai within the room began snarling as they realized the human wanted their leader to bow before him.<p>

Inu no Taisho raised a hand to halt the angered sounds. He stood and glared dangerously at the human, "Remember your place mortal. Any one of us could easily end your entire line before you knew what happened."

The Emperor looked on stoically, "Inu no Taisho, I come to command you to aid the armies of Japan in times of war."

The snarling erupted again, this time it took a sizable burst of Inu no Taisho's yoki to calm them. Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes at the man standing before him; "Did your father never teach you how to properly address me? Did he tell you that you should humble yourself before me? Did he remind you that you only live because I keep the most dangerous of yokai confined?"

The Emperor surveyed the room, "My father taught me as much, but what I see before me now is not the great host that once drove a vile monster from this world. What I see is scraps of a dying race, a race that I could have snuffed out so easily."

Sesshomaru stepped forward this time, "You believe us dying?" Sesshomaru snarled, "What you see before you now is but a fraction of us."

Inu no Taisho halted his son's speech, "The Emperor has had a long trip. Perhaps some rest will clear his mind."

The Emperor and his family were escorted away.

Inu no Taisho noted the young wolf hanyo's feral expression as he watched the Emperor leave, "Enough cub, he isn't worth your time or energy."

Juraimaru growled, "How dare human filth speak to you as such?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Do not speak such about people you know very little about. You know nothing about his life."

Juraimaru narrowed his gaze, "Why would I want to know anything about that human?"

Inu no Taisho crossed his arms, "Remind me young wolf cub…why exactly did your father send you to this land?"

Juraimaru bowed his head, "I went with my brother River Runner to hunt…we hunted humans."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Continue."

The wolf hanyo sighed, "One of the humans I attacked survived and saw me…Father found out a few weeks later when a sketch of me appeared in a human paper. The humans called me Blood Fang in the article they wrote about the attacks, by my tribe's traditions that became my name."

Inu no Taisho glared, "Are you proud of being labeled as some monster?"

Juraimaru bowed his head, "No sir."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Through my son's dealings with your tribe of wolves I know that your name can be changed, but not till the generation that called you by one name has passed on."

Juraimaru nodded, "That's why my father sent me here for five years. They were going to stage another attack in the same area and allow the humans to kill a bear to make the survivor from the last attack seem delusional. Then any stories about me will die with that man."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Yes, and he also hoped you'd become less intolerant of humans…isn't your duty among your tribe to commune with humans?"

Juraimaru growled, "My father gives me messages to pass to special humans known as shamans. I use a special power that's unique to my tribe of wolves and pass the message to them in their dreams. Though in this day and age that practice is ridiculous, I know I pass the messages on correctly, the humans always twist the messages to suit their own desires."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Always?"

Juraimaru growled, "Alright…not always…just a few times."

Inu no Taisho dismissed the cub, "Go meditate before the evening meal."

Juraimaru bowed then quickly departed.

* * *

><p>Western Palace: September 1941<p>

Juraimaru followed in the wake as Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru walked quickly through the palace as they talked. Without the years of lessons in Japanese the young hanyo would have never kept up with the conversation.

Sesshomaru growled angrily, "They are still mobilizing for war father. I don't see how we can let this go, you expressly forbade the humans from doing this."

Inu no Taisho scoffed, "It's been centuries since I held that kind of power over the humans Sesshomaru and you know it."

Sesshomaru flexed his claws, "Are you sure it was right to send Inuyasha alone? It is close to his…"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'm sure, Inuyasha is no longer a child Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grumbled, "You could have sent me…one of our uncles…anyone."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "The only one of my siblings with enough tolerance to put up with the humans of this age is currently in a state of hibernation. You and I both know he won't wake for a few more decades."

Sesshomaru growled, "If uncle wasn't sleeping away the centuries he'd have kept the humans in check. Instead he decided to withdraw into that mountain and sleep."

Juraimaru frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru spoke over his shoulder, "Any spirit of daiyokai standing or above that has lived for over a single millennium can enter a state we call hibernation. They take their true form and allow all their power to relax, some even appear to be dead in this state. They awaken only if disturbed or summoned."

Juraimaru shrugged, "If you need him why not summon him?"

Inu no Taisho snickered, "Because if I summoned him to wake…he'd be in a very bad mood."

Juraimaru looked confused, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Sesshomaru placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm…Mount Fuji erupting earlier than expected…tsunamis…cataclysmic earthquakes…the end of all living life along the Pacific Rim."

Juraimaru looked surprised, "Forget I asked."

The two Inuyokai chuckled at his expression as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>November: 1941 Tokyo<p>

Juraimaru leapt over an eight foot wall topped with spikes surrounding a four story building, and landed next to a small group of wolves. The leader was an Eastern Tribe Wolf named Kage, his second on this mission was the leader of the Southern Tribe Koga, the other two were also from the Southern Tribe, and their names were Ginta and Hakkaku.

Kage turned to the group, "Alright, we got fifteen minutes. If we're not in and out in that time Inu no Taisho is going to level this entire district."

Juraimaru frowned, "Why?"

Koga sneered, "Because the only things that will survive that will be Inuyasha and the five of us. Since most the humans are inside they'll be crushed when their homes are leveled. Sending us in is a gesture of restraint and mercy on his part."

Ginta shivered, "Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru wanted to just come in a slaughter everyone."

Hakkaku turned to Juraimaru, "Oh yeah, remember no killing."

Juraimaru glared, "Man that takes all the fun out of this."

Kage chuckled, "Just think of it as a challenge. How many ways can you knock humans out before it gets boring?"

Koga noticed a group of uniformed humans approaching, "Damn, we better get started."

Juraimaru noticed there group of humans numbered five, "Hold on Koga…I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the four wolf yokai and one half wolf sprit had commandeered the soldiers' uniforms.<p>

Hakkaku's nose scrunched up as he smelled the sleeve, "Blah! We'll smell like human for days after this."

Juraimaru sneered, "You've heard of bathing right?"

Ginta snickered, "Hakkaku believe running through the waterfall counts as bathing."

Koga turned to the three, "Alright, cut the chatter. Once we're inside we'll split up, I doubt it'll take long for our disguises to fail, so move quickly."

Kage turned to Juraimaru, "Keep your face concealed. Our concealment charms make us look like average Japanese citizens; yours reveals your heritage as a westerner."

Juraimaru nodded, "I'll hit the vents as soon as we're past the door guards."

The group approached the main doors where two more humans stood at attention. The one on the left raised his hand, "Halt who goes?"

Kage replied, "Perimeter check complete. Just coming back to report in."

The soldier frowned at the group, "Hmm…I don't recognize you. What division are you with?"

Koga nodded to Hakkaku and Ginta. Suddenly the commandeered uniforms were thrown off revealing their Wolf Tribe Armor. They dashed forward before the humans even realized what had happened. Ginta took the speaker and struck him hard enough to send the man back into the wall, Hakkaku took the other and bulldozed into him crushing him between the wolf yokai's body and the wall.

The other three abandoned their disguises. Kage nodded, "Well at least they got us to the door without being shot."

Juraimaru saw a vent just below the roof's overhang, "I'll enter from there."

Koga nodded, "Ginta you go with Juraimaru. Call if you get into trouble."

They both nodded then scaled the wall. Juraimaru pulled the vent cover out of the wall and tossed it somewhere into the grounds. Hakkaku dove into the vent first quickly followed by the hanyo.

Kage turned to the other two, "Okay, let's work our way up. Leave no one to raise an alarm."

The other two nodded and they bashed through the front doors.

* * *

><p>The entry hall had four guards patrolling, but the men froze in confusion as the doors exploded inward. The leader of the guards raised his weapon, but Koga was already next to him. With a quick chop to the next the man collapsed. Kage had leapt to the upper landing where two of the men had been stationed at a machine gun, the gunner was floored by a swift kick to the jaw, while the loader was caught by the collar and hurled back to the first landing where he crashed through a table. The final man was a lowly private who immediately dropped his weapon and began begging for his life as Ginta bore down on him, the wolf took mercy on the young man and merely head butted him.<p>

With the entry hall secured Kage called down to the other two, "You two finish up down here while I start clearing the second floor. If you find Inuyasha give a call."

Koga motioned for Ginta to take the hall to the right of the entrance while he took the left.

* * *

><p>Juraimaru and Hakkaku had found the vents led off in multiple directions, but kept close. Every few yards they found a ceiling vent that either dropped into a room or the hall. Hakkaku halted their progress when they came to a vent that was directly over a pair of guards in front of a reinforced door.<p>

Juraimaru looked down the branching vent the led to a vent he suspected was inside the secure room, "Should we try that or take out the guards then check the room?"

Hakkaku frowned, "Hmm…go check that vent. See what's in that room before we go blundering around."

Juraimaru quietly made his way to the vent and looked into the room. Inside was their first clue that they were in the right place. Sitting on a stand in the middle of the room was the Tessaiga, Inuyasha's weapon that had been bequeathed to him by his father.

The wolf hanyo turned toward Hakkaku, "It's the Tessaiga."

Hakkaku looked horrified, "No…not good?"

Juraimaru looked confused, "Why, I thought Inuyasha had mastered his yoki?"

Hakkaku nodded, "He has, but even so Inuyasha wouldn't just hand over his sword…we have to find him quick."

Juraimaru turned back to the vent and grasping the grating opened a hole big enough for him to slip down and snatch the sword. Slipping into the room he found a single guard sleeping in a chair, with a hard chop to the next the hanyo insured the guard wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

He'd heard stories about this sword since he was quite young. Whenever Sesshomaru came to visit the North American Wolf Tribe he was accompanied by the kappa Jaken. The small green water spirit would sometimes be left watching the wolf cub when Sesshomaru accompanied the Forest Lord on hunts.

Jaken had explained everything about the great swords used by the Inuyokai. It only took him a minute to remember everything he knew about the Tessaiga. Whispering so there was no chance the guards in the hall could hear he spoke, "Okay Tessaiga…I know you probably don't want me to use you, but I need to pick you up so I can get you back to your master. So please don't activate the kekkai."

To his surprise when he grasped the sword nothing happened.

Chocking it up to his status as a half-breed he secured the sword then quickly returned to the vent. Rejoining Hakkaku they made their way down the vents to the opposite end of the building.

Here they once more found a reinforced door with a pair of guards, but unlike the last one they could hear sounds coming from the room beyond. Besides the sounds they found the ventilation system didn't extend into that room.

Hakkaku smirked, "Well, how nice of them to only have two guards present. Let's take them."

A nod from the hanyo and the vent went crashing to the floor distracting the guards for approximately two seconds, but by the time they looked up it was already over. The two wolves had jumped down one after the other and disabled a guard each.

Juraimaru looked at the other ends of the hall, "Damn…all that noise and no one else came to investigate?"

Hakkaku focused his hearing, "Wait…there's an alarm sounding on the lower floor. Looks like the others were spotted."

The half breed turned toward the door. The sound of a man grunting made the two wolves move quickly. Pushing the door aside as though it was merely a shoji door then entered a room that had been converted into a cell. The room had seven people in it, six human, and one hanyo.

Inuyasha was restrained to the wall and standing in front of him was a human holding a metal pipe. Hakkaku had enough time to realize three things about the room. The first was a small jar of incense that was set up so the smoke went directly into Inuyasha's face, keeping him weakened. Secondly was that Inuyasha's condition was poor, and the smell of the hanyo's blood was causing his to boil in anger. Thirdly, that save for the metal pipe, none of the other humans had any weapons.

Juraimaru on the other hand had no time to realize these things. Tessaiga pulsed the moment the wolf hanyo smelt Inuyasha's blood. Juraimaru snarled as his eyes went red, his face took on a more wolfish appearance, his concealment charm vanished as his ears lengthened, his claws and fangs elongated.

Hakkaku looked to the young hanyo, "Crap…you're not going berserk are you?"

Juraimaru growled, "Damn it…my yoki is really seething…Tessaiga…what the hell is it doing to me?"

A calm cold voice came from behind him, "The sword knows you can't wield it with your current feelings towards humans…you have no positive emotions towards them, but it let you carry it for some reason. It is enticing your yoki."

Sesshomaru entered the room and glared at the men present. Five of the humans sat before small tables each with a goblet full of a red substance.

The Inuyokai snarled, "This atrocity will not go unpunished." He turned his back on the humans and retrieved his brother. As Sesshomaru left the room he spoke over his shoulder, "Hakkaku step out of there. Juraimaru…let these be the last humans you ever kill."

The wolf hanyo smiled viciously and charged at the man with the metal pipe, "I'm going to enjoy this." The man looked terrified as the pipe was ripped from his hands and used to impale him to the wall. The five sitting men of course didn't take this sitting down. One tried to flee, but just as he reached the door a clawed hand erupted through his chest. Two others tried to fight, but quickly found themselves disemboweled. Another tried to beg for mercy, but instead his life ended as his head was shoved into an overhead light. Of the final two one attempted to take the easy way out, he ran to a window with the intention of jumping but found the window had bars; this of course didn't stop Juraimaru helping the man squeeze through the bars. Juraimaru turned to the final man but paused. This one had started drinking all five of the goblets.

The man finished the last one and turned to the wolf hanyo, "Ha, now I will have the strength to defeat you monster."

Juraimaru smirked, "That was Inuyasha's blood wasn't it?"

The man looked confused, "If you mean that half dog creature…then yes."

Juraimaru chuckled, "You should have let me kill you…your death would have been much less painful."

The man continued to look confused until suddenly he felt like his blood was boiling. He began to scream as his skin blackened.

From the doorway Sesshomaru spoke, "Juraimaru…end his misery."

The hanyo nodded and with a single swipe of his clawed hand decapitated the man.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Two<p>

A/N: Just for some behind the scenes, the reason for the…graphic mutilations…in the end there. In a few reviews for chapter 9 of the previous story Family of the Dog, a couple reviewers felt the bad guys got off too easy. So now 500 years later even more bad guys get even worse final moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Three: Disrupted Balance

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru led the group back to the Western Palace. As they entered the gates Jurimaru tossed the Tessaiga toward the waiting Inu no Taisho. The young wolf immediately dropped to his knees and began to retch. The yokai present realized he'd yet to revert to his normal form, and could easily feel his seething yoki.<p>

Sesshomaru frowned, "What is wrong?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "It is Tessaiga. The sword accepted Juraimaru as a wielder, yet as he is a wolf hanyo instead of an Inu hanyo it tried converting his yoki to be more like ours. The side effect caused an imbalance in his yoki which is now fighting him for control."

Sesshomaru set his brother down and moved to his godson, "He's always had superb control."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Be that as it may, he'll need something to seal his yoki…it would be best if it was something of his father's, but any type of wolf artifact would work. In truth every tribe of wolves is related in some distant way."

Koga stepped forward, "If that's true there might be a way."

Sesshomaru turned to the wolf, "What?"

Koga grinned, "The Goraishi, it's a claw weapon that our ancestor spirits can grant to us wolves. Unlike your swords it actually becomes a part of our body. My father…before he died he led me to the graves of our ancestors. He was going there to die, and wanted to pass on the Goraishi. He'd had it once, but lost it when he'd lost his arm to that snake yokai. It returned to the graveyard after that had happened. While there I was judged and found worthy to possess it. From what I learned afterward every tribe has their own artifact that is similar in some way. It usually is wielded by the Alpha, but I know Kage wields his tribe's artifact even though he's not their Alpha."

Sesshomaru nodded, "So Juraimaru will need to return to his homeland, and find this artifact."

Juraimaru shook his head, "No…we don't have a graveyard or anything like that…our dead are burned and their ashes scattered to the wind. All I need do is call to my ancestors…I know that River Runner tried to gain our tribes claw when he'd learned our father was found unworthy to wield it…River Runner was also deemed unworthy."

"Then it's a good thing I decided to check up on you."

Juraimaru looked up to see his brother walking out of the palace, "River Runner? What are you doing here?"

River Runner crossed his arms, "You forget little brother. I always know when you're in trouble…it's what all good older brothers can figure out."

Sesshomaru turned to River Runner, "Does it take two of you to summon your ancestors?"

River Runner nodded, "I'll need to be the anchor for my little brother while he communes with their spirits. Otherwise he could be pulled clean through to the spirit realm, and I'd like to see someone explain to father how that happened."

Juraimaru winced in pain, "Damn…I can't hold back much longer…"

River Runner knelt before his brother and placed his hand on his forehead, "Alright…we'll call them now…"

The two brothers let lose eerie howls that seemed to echo in their throats.

* * *

><p>Juraimaru's world went white and he found himself in a cloudy place, "Where?"<p>

A wolf spirit approached, "Welcome young one…you come to seek that which can't be obtained."

Juraimaru frowned, "Why can't it be obtained?"

The wolf looked sadly at the world around him, "He who once wielded the claw of our tribe would not release it to another. He claims it is only for him, and none have defeated him before."

Juraimaru looked at his waist and found the Tessaiga was there, "What? How'd that happen?"

The wolf looked at the sword, "Hmm…perhaps…that weapon may aid in your claiming of the claw."

Juraimaru snarled, "Where's this greedy dead guy?"

He was led to a cave made of clouds and entered to find a large wolf sitting in the back. The wolf took on a human form, "What…why did you come here? No one will take this from me…it's mine, no one else can use it."

Juraimaru placed a hand on Tessaiga, "You will give it to me…you are dead and thus have no more use for that weapon."

The wolf snarled and lunged at him. Juraimaru dodged the clumsy strike and drew Tessaiga. Swinging the massive fang sword he caught the wolf on the arm and severed the claw. Immediately the claw vanished and reappeared on his arm.

* * *

><p>River Runner removed his hand as he watch his brother return to normal and the claw appear on his arm. Juraimaru raised the claw and examined it. It appeared as a glowing gauntlet with each finger ending lengthened claw.<p>

Koga snickered, "Well, your tribes may look flashy, but can it do this?" Koga activated his Goraishi and slashed toward the wall leaving a large gaping were the attack hit."

Inu no Taisho turned to the wolf hanyo, "If you even think of doing that you'll be helping Koga repair that hole."

Koga frowned, "But...but!"

Juraimaru frowned, "It was strange…while in the spirit realm the Tessaiga appeared at my side."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "It sees you as a possible master."

River Runner stood, "Well done little brother…it seems I didn't drag you too far down the dark road. Mother and Cloud Dancer will be pleased; they always say dad and me are a little too harsh with humans."

Juraimaru frowned, "So…does that mean I can come home?"

River Runner chuckled, "Not unless you want dad to tan your hide. He's still trying to get the humans to believe it was a bear and not some enraged forest spirit. Though, the rumors of a werewolf weren't too farfetched."

Juraimaru bowed his head, "You're going home soon?"

River Runner nodded, "Immediately. Father only wanted me to check on you and then head back. Technically I wasn't even supposed to talk to you, seeing as it's my fault you've become the way you are. Try to loosen up on the anti-human stuff. Dad was right…they aren't all bad. We just need to limit our interactions with them…observe them from the shadow for awhile."

Juraimaru pointed toward Inuyasha, "Yeah, tolerate them? They were bleeding him dry trying to use his blood to create some damn super soldiers or something."

River Runner sighed, "That was the actions of a misguided few…I'd forgotten how impressionable humans were when they're so young, and while your only half human, your still at the impressionable stage of development. Listen to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inu no Taisho; they're both older than me, and no doubt a hell of a lot smarter."

Juraimaru growled, "A bear spirit is smarter than you brother."

River Runner chuckled, "I'll remember that remark. Next time you're back we'll have to have a little mountain jumping challenge." With that River Runner left.

Koga frowned, "What the heck is mountain jumping?"

Juraimaru sighed, "It's where we try jumping from one mountain top to the next using the fewest number of clouds in between."

Koga looked confused, "You can walk on clouds?"

Juraimaru shook his head, "No. We're far too heavy to walk on them."

Koga scratched his head, "Then?"

Juraimaru grinned, "We use our yoki to solidify the water vapor and create a platform to repel off of to the next cloud. You got to move fast because the sheets of ice start to fall really fast."

Ginta stared blankly, "And you do this for fun?"

Juraimaru looked smugly, "How else am I supposed to make a round trip all over the North American continent in a single night, do I look like Santa Claus. If you hadn't noticed there is a major lack of wolf hanyo in my land."

Hakkaku looked puzzled, "Um…who's Santa Claus?"

Juraimaru face palmed, "Never mind."

The wolves then noticed that Inu no Taisho and his sons had vanished. Koga looked around, "Hey, where'd they go?"

Kage stood with his arms crossed smiling at the other wolves, "Apparently they left you brats to stand around yipping and chasing your tails."

Koga glared, "Hey I'm no brat."

Kage snickered, "Sometimes you could fool me."

Koga grumbled, "Stupid older cousins."

Kage turned to Juraimaru, "Hey runt, pick the Tessaiga up. Lord Inu no Taisho wants you to hold on to it until Inuyasha recovers."

Juraimaru picked up the sword, "Alright…but won't it cause my yoki to go crazy again?"

Kage shook his head, "Doubtful, the Goraishi on your hand should keep you stable from now on."

Ginta turned to Hakkaku, "Hey you realize they all have Goraishi now…"

Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah, now we're even more pathetic that Juraimaru."

Juraimaru growled, "I'm standing right here."

The two Southern Wolves yelped and started apologizing.

Kage sighed, "Alright…go get cleaned up. Good job all of you, we even kept from needing Inu no Taisho to level the whole area."

* * *

><p>After a long bath Juraimaru put on a clean set of armor. After he'd arrived in Japan he'd been given a set of Wolf Yokai Tribe armor. The fur was the darker color of the Northern Tribe, as they figured from his scent they were the closest in relation to his own tribe back home.<p>

Juraimaru entered the outer room of his quarters. A sword stand had been moved in as a place to store the Tessaiga. Moving over to the sword his picked it up, "Hmm…why do I always feel like talking to you…it seems silly to talk to a sword."

There was of course no response from the sword.

Placing the Tessaiga in his belt he walked out of the quarters, "Let's see how your real master is doing."

He made his way down the hall and up the stairs to the rooms used by Inu no Taisho's family. This floor like the others below were a maze of halls and doors, but for any being that had a keen sense of smell you could always find who you're looking for.

He followed Inuyasha's scent to one of the smaller rooms. Juraimaru knew these smaller rooms weren't actual quarters, but temporary accommodations, usually used when someone was injured but Inu no Taisho wanted them kept close.

He pushed the door aside and entered unannounced. As he closed the shoji door and turned around he spotted a woman sitting next to Inuyasha's bed, "Um…excuse me…sorry…didn't know anyone was in here."

The woman smiled, "You are Sesshomaru's godson correct."

Juraimaru nodded, "Yes ma'am, I'm called Juraimaru around here…I don't think we've been introduced."

The woman nodded, "No we haven't. I've only just returned I was away taking care of something for my father-in-law. I'm…" Juraimaru noticed her hesitate, "…I'm Inuyasha's mate."

Juraimaru frowned, "His mate…but your scent is human."

The woman smiled again, "Yes, well, that's a long story. I see you're carrying Tessaiga, I'm sure Inuyasha will be happy it's being well cared for."

Juraimaru frowned, "Well that's good and all, but truthfully I'd rather he wake up and take it back really soon."

The woman seemed confused by this response, but quickly hid it, "I'm afraid you'll have to hold on to it for awhile. The incense they used weakened him greatly; even his yokai healing has been slowed."

Juraimaru sighed, "Well if it can't be helped, I'll just have to bear with it."

The woman nodded, "I believe Shippo was looking for you earlier. He had a message from the chief healer."

Juraimaru growled, "Yeah…he'd probably heard about my transformation…it's not good for us half-breed to do that too often. Our bodies aren't meant to do that, seeing as we're half transformed anyway."

The woman nodded then turned back to Inuyasha, "Thank you…for helping to get him back. This isn't your land, and we're not part of your pack…but you still helped when asked."

Juraimaru looked away, "It…it was because I can remember being left in the hands of humans myself. In my land half-breeds are always taken from their human parent unless that human is mated to the spirit. My human mother did nothing to stop my human stepfather from beating me to within an inch of my life. For thirteen years that went on, before he killed her and attempted to kill me."

The woman looked shocked, "He what?"

Juraimaru pointed to a scar just barely visible under the right pauldron of his armor, "He shot me, but my brother and sister arrived with Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru killed my stepfather and then he and my siblings took me to my real father. The only reason the scar remains is because of some emotional scarring, my dad said it should fade in time."

* * *

><p>Five years later…<p>

A world wide war and time had erased the memories of Blood Fang from the minds of the humans. Juraimaru climbed the last few feet of mountain that led to his home.

The mountain fortifications hadn't changed much in the last twenty years let alone five. Though, it had begun to undergo a new transformation into a more estate like image rather than an old Calvary fort.

Juraimaru reached the gate and pushed it open, "Hey! I'm home!"

He was immediately tackled by the pack of wolves that lived there. Each seemed to want to be the first to greet him.

"Well looks like they missed you."

Juraimaru pushed the wolves off and looked to see his father standing nearby. He stood and greeted his father in the proper way of charging into him at full speed. The older wolf spirit of course wasn't phased by the impact of his half-breed.

The old wolf patted his head, "Welcome home…let's make sure such an exile isn't needed again shall we."

Juraimaru nodded then turned to greet his brother, sister, and finally his stepmother.

* * *

><p>After the greetings River Runner led his two siblings back down the mountain and the three of them sat where they could watch the nearby human town. After they'd gotten settled River Runner sent their wolves to get some food then sat as well, "Well little brother, how was the rest of your exile after I checked up on you?"<p>

Juraimaru snickered, "Well…seeing as I was confined to the Western Palace throughout the war. It was pretty boring…well except whenever Lord Inu no Taisho or Lord Sesshomaru let me terrorize the humans…that was fun."

Cloud Dancer frowned, "Brother!"

Juraimaru chuckled, "What sis, they had it coming. After what they did to Lord Inuyasha and that they attacked my homeland. I had every right to kick their butts…though I swear I never took another human life."

River Runner nodded, "Very nice…so what kind of terrorizing did you do?"

Juraimaru grinned, "Well the easiest was just walking down the street with my concealment charm active…having a westerner just appearing and disappearing really freaked them out for some reason. When that got boring I'd take a nice walk to a military base and cause some sort of mischief, once this fox Shippo and I dumped an entire shipment of munitions overboard one of their destroyer class ships."

Cloud Dancer giggled while River Runner was outright laughing. After he'd recovered River Runner started speaking, "So you're telling me America had saboteurs in Japan and didn't even know it?"

Juraimaru nodded, "Well, I doubt what we did much damage to their war efforts." Juraimaru became serious, "I do have a question though. Who the heck gave the humans that damn weapon? They destroyed two cities; the only survivors who won't die from radiation poisoning will be spirits and yokai."

River Runner looked at the ground sadly, "The spirit council…the most powerful spirits from around the world. They ordered it…father was assigned to pass the knowledge on to those humans with enough intelligence to actually produce something to harness it."

Juraimaru growled, "This isn't good."

Cloud Dancer sighed, "There's nothing we can do about it. We're just lowly wolves."

Juraimaru growled, "On this continent we're the dominant spirits. All other North American spirits follow our lead."

River Runner turned to the town, "Actually little brother…we've got some bad news. It seems father isn't being accepted as the dominant alpha anymore."

Juraimaru frowned, "What?"

River Runner sighed, "You remember when you and I attacked those humans?"

Juraimaru nodded, "Yeah…I just got back from a five year exile for that."

River Runner scratched his head, "The council believed father ordered us to do that…they won't take my or your word against that belief as we would most likely say anything our father told us to. They ordered father to step down as alpha here…I also had to denounce my inheritance."

Juraimaru frowned, "What about me?"

River Runner shook his head, "You're just a cub following your elder brother's example, and carrying out your father's orders. Your half-breed status also gives you some protection from the council's judgment, plus you were under the protection of the Lord of Western Japan for the last five years."

Cloud Dancer smiled at her little brother, "Mother is now in charge of the tribe as it is, and I'll take over after her."

Juraimaru nodded, "Anything else I should know?"

River Runner thought then nodded, "Yeah, actually now that you mentioned what you've been doing the last five years it makes a little more since. We got a letter from an eagle spirit that was serving as an advisor to that human who led the Americans in the Pacific. He said that when that guy met with Inu no Taisho…it must have been just after you started heading back home…well anyway that human said since you were an American spirit you needed and American name."

Juraimaru frowned, "A new name?"

Cloud Dancer nodded, "The eagle was quite surprised. That human spent a whole hour after the meeting thinking of an appropriate name. I find it kind of amusing. Apparently he combined the name of two of the humans flying vehicles. He called you Vanguard Havoc."

Juraimaru frowned, "Well…I guess it's better than Blood Fang."

Cloud Dancer nodded, "Yeah and it's a little easier to create a human cover name from."

Juraimaru frowned, "Cover name?"

River Runner nodded, "Yeah…we might have forgotten to mention…it's been ordered that all spirits less than a century old will start attending human schools. We'll be tortured…I mean tutored so we can pass as human high school students."

Juraimaru frowned, "Why are you two going, you're both over three hundred years old."

Cloud Dancer smiled, "Oh, well River Runner has to go because it's part of his punishment for the attacks and leading you astray. I'm just going to keep him under control."

Juraimaru looked toward the town, "So…I have to go to school for 68 years…how the heck I am going to pull that off."

Cloud Dancer smiled, "You won't always be going to the same school, besides River Runner is currently going to school in this town, it'd be hard to explain that he's only twenty and has a brother that looks only a couple years younger just starting."

Juraimaru frowned, "Wait…I thought humans finished school when they were around eighteen or nineteen."

Cloud Dancer giggled again while River Runner muttered, "Damn tests."

Cloud Dancer turned to her younger brother, "Our elder brother seems to have trouble learning. He's had to repeat a few years."

Juraimaru huffed and turned toward the forest, "This is going to be trouble…I just know it."

* * *

><p>Higurashi Shrine: Late 1996<p>

Kagome awoke leaning against the bone eater's well. Looking around she saw the insides of the building and knew she was back in her own time. Standing she turned to the well. Leaning over the edge she thought about trying to see if it was truly closed, but realized she could seriously hurt her if it was.

Leaving the well house she was greeted by a familiar face. The ancient dragon Orochi stood with Kagome's grandfather and was arguing over whether some plant was better at repelling evil creatures or better at relieving backaches.

Hearing a sound of exasperation she turned to find the Lord of the East leaning against the well house, "Well miko…you thought you'd leave us all without even a simple goodbye…how rude."

Kagome looked around, "Are the others here?"

The Dragon Lord sighed, "Some…very few…we couldn't all drop everything to be here to greet you."

Kagome turned back to him, "Is…is he here?"

The Dragon Lord knew exactly who she meant, "No…he's not here…its better if you don't go looking for him either."

Kagome looked at the ground sadly, "Inuyasha…he really did move on didn't he."

The Dragon stretched as he ceased leaning on the building, "Well, that I don't know about, but what I do know is you'll see him again one day. I'm just not at liberty to say when."

Kagome started walking toward the house, "That's your grandfather talking to mine isn't it?"

The Dragon glared at Orochi, "Yeah…sometimes I wish he'd just take a century long nap, but he still insists that I need his constant advising. That's what I have three brothers and a sister for, not to mention six children."

Kagome stopped walking, "That's right…how are your children doing?"

The Eastern Lord grinned smugly, "Well, if I may say they are doing quite well. The five pure yokai have begun working with me in the electronics company I started as a cover for my human persona. The younger one…you'd only seen him for a second or so…his mother was a bit clingy to him back then. He's currently working for Sesshomaru's resort company; he finds suitable locations to build those resorts for the people of our world."

Kagome smiled, "Seems they're all busy."

The Eastern Lord shook his head, "You're telling me…remember they're all five hundred years old. You know how many grandchildren I have?"

Kagome giggled as she remembered that while the Lord of the East didn't look much older than what her father would have been if he was alive, he was most likely nearing at least a millennium in age. Kagome turned to the house, "So who is here?"

The Eastern Lord sighed, "Well…Inu no Taisho of course, the Lady of the West, Ari, Koga, Kenshirou, Sesshomaru…"

Kagome looked at him, "Sesshomaru is here?"

The Eastern Lord nodded, "Yeah, it surprised me to…it's rare for mister stick up his ass to leave his office…well accept when his godson is in town."

Kagome frowned, "Godson?"

The Eastern Lord shrugged, "Don't know him personally. From what I heard he's a spirit from another country, probably some charity case or something like that."

Kagome highly doubted that but turned back to the house.

* * *

><p>When she entered she saw Sota and his friends playing video games in the living room, and in the kitchen her mother was sitting at the table talking to the yokai who were present. Inu no Taisho had the group so enthused with some wild tale from centuries in the past that it took his Scarred Brother slapping his head to get them to notice Kagome had arrived.<p>

Kagome's mother stood and waited for her daughter.

The yokai had come because they knew today was the day Kagome would return to the present from the past, and would be trapped in this time. Inu no Taisho sighed, "Well done Kagome…you did what you set out to do. The jewel was destroyed…and Naraku was sent to hell."

Kagome bowed her head, "But…Inuyasha…"

The Scarred One growled, "I heard the Eastern Lord tell you outside that you'd be seeing him again someday." His demeanor shifted to what she recognized as his, this means life or death stance, "Hold on to that no matter what happens, that you will see him again."

Kagome bowed, "I will. Thank you."

The Scarred One nodded then turned to Moko who sat in a corner, "Well niece, how about some tea."

Moko smiled, "Five hundred years and everyone still turns to me for tea."

Kage, Ari, and Koga all snickered from their seats near her.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Three<p>

A/N: Okay enjoy and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Four: Mission: Protect Tessaiga! A New Adventure Begins.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha huffed as he walked along the empty halls of the Western Palace. His family had all gone to see Kagome return to this time, but he was ordered to remain here. Those few in the resort tonight had already retired, leaving him to watch for intruders.<p>

As he turned down a seldom used hall he noticed someone at the opposite end of the hall, "Hey, who goes there! Identify yourself."

The man was short and obviously of Western decent. Inuyasha smelled the scent of human, "You're intruding…I will ask you to surrender immediately."

The man smiled amusedly, "Oh really? Well I was unaware. I'll just be taking that sword of yours and be on my way then."

Inuyasha growled as he grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga, "No one touches this sword without a fight."

The man sighed, "Well, if you're going to be difficult about it. Mikhail!"

A massive demonic aura appeared behind the human, as a shadowy shape appeared.

The man turned to the creature, "Please dispose of this aberration and bring me the sword."

The creature moved faster than Inuyasha expected and his world quickly went dark.

* * *

><p>Juraimaru bolted up in his bed, "Damn! What was that?"<p>

The wolf hanyo felt another pulse and quickly leapt from his bed and dashed out into the hall. Leaping over and diving under other spirits he made his way down the hall and jumped over the railing of the staircase to land in the entryway. Turning to the wall he flared his yoki to open a secret door and a trapdoor behind it.

Jumping down the trapdoor he took a slide down a deep hole. The hole dropped him feet first into a massive cavern, which he seriously thought looked like something from Star Trek. A massive screen showed a map of the world with red circles. He saw one of the four circles positioned over Japan was flashing.

A badger spirit was currently talking to someone, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but Van…I know he's called Juraimaru in your country, but here he's called Vanguard Havoc and Vance Havoc when in human disguise."

Havoc growled, "Put him through Thorn!"

The badger turned in his chair, "Oh! Young master!"

Havoc jumped onto a raised platform below the massive screen. Soon the image of the earth was replaced by Sesshomaru, "Juraimaru, good to see you're awake. I require you to rift gate here immediately. There's been a situation."

Havoc nodded, "Of course Lord Sesshomaru."

The image went back to that of the earth and Havoc turned to the badger, "Thorn, call in sick for me at school. Tell mother that I'll be back as soon as I can, and get me a damn rift gate!"

Thorn the badger started typing on the computer, "Ahhh…I can rift gate you in ten minutes, no sooner because your brother is in bound from Norway."

Havoc growled, "Thorn! I'll use rift gate two, just call down there and get those stupid skunks to warm the damn thing up."

Thorn nodded realizing the wolf half-breed was in a serious hurry.

Havoc opened a door and climbed down a ladder to a lower level and entered a similar room to the last. Unlike the larger room above this one only had a small screen and it was currently showing Thorn yelling at the two skunk spirits that they needed to get the secondary rift gate active.

Rift gates were powerful portals created by a combination of yoki and human tech. It was one of the many spirit techs created following the Second World War. Rift gates were among the first techs created, allowing spirits, half-breeds, and informed humans' quick travel around the world. The rift gate pads were designed to lock onto each other and create a sort of tunnel which could connect two locations; this allowed hundreds of miles to be covered in mere minutes, but could also be used to go to and from any destination.

Havoc growled as the old style rift gate pad started to make a buzzing sound. This pad hadn't actually been used in over two decades, they found that leaving the entrance gate open too long when not connect to another pad allowed unaware animals or curious humans to enter. This model also didn't have the security measure of not shutting down the tunnel with someone inside, which allowed for some very messy accidents over the years.

The larger of the two skunk spirits approached him, "Master Havoc…we were in the middle of a maintenance cycle…give us a moment. Umm…where's the destination you wish to be sent?"

Havoc crossed his arms, "Lock onto Lord Sesshomaru's yoki signature and get me a gate there."

The Skunk nodded, "Of course young master…we'll be able to put you within five hundred feet of his current position as long as he's not moving."

Havoc grumbled, "Damn antique tech…why we don't spring for a second top of the line pad I don't know."

The smaller skunk, who smelled horrible as his nervousness was causing him to excrete stink, tapped on a flat pad with several diagrams showing different measurements, "Alright…opening rift gate in five…four…three…two…one! Stand clear rift gate opening!"

Havoc watched as a large oval of energy split open and a tunnel of streaking light shot inward.

The larger Skunk tossed Havoc a small box, "Just break that and we'll send a retrieval portal to your location."

Havoc gave a curt nod then dashed into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched as his godson came rushing up the stairs. The half-breed stopped and panted slightly, "Idiots dumped me by your brother outside…why are you all at the hospital."<p>

Sesshomaru indicated the window he was standing next to. Juraimaru moved to look and was surprised to see Inuyasha hooked up to life-support machines and his body covered in bandages.

He stepped back, "What the hell!"

Sesshomaru spoke, "We found him in bad shape last evening. He was guarding the Western Palace while the rest of us were away. When he was discovered he remained conscious long enough to tell us the attackers were after Tessaiga."

Juraimaru frowned, "Tessaiga? But who'd be able to use Tessaiga besides Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "You for starters."

Juraimaru glared, "Yeah…only if I have a death wish. That sword tries to covert my yoki every time I wield it, even with my Goraishi active. That's why I was extremely happy to hand that sword back the last time I was asked to protect it."

Sesshomaru smiled, "I've always wondered what you'd look like as an Inu-hanyo instead of a wolf hanyo."

Juraimaru growled, "No…not happening…ever!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose, "Are you refusing to protect the Tessaiga?"

Juraimaru growled again, "You know damn well I'm not going anywhere near that sword unless it's being carried by its rightful master."

"Well boy you have no choice in this matter."

Juraimaru turned and quickly backed into his godfather at the sight of the Scarred One standing before him, "Crap…" Then he noticed Inu no Taisho, "…double crap!"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Juraimaru…you will accept responsibility with regards to protecting the Tessaiga. With you it will be in another country, and even if they find it there you will be able to wield it to attack whoever these enemies are."

Juraimaru bowed his head, "As you request…I will guard the Tessaiga."

Inu no Taisho handed him the Tessaiga, "With your claw weapon the Tessaiga will have no pull on your yoki while sheathed, but once you draw it out its pull will steadily increase causing your spirit traits to become more pronounced."

Juraimaru sighed, "Great."

After the three Inuyokai got their snickers under control Juraimaru spoke agains, "So…why hasn't Inuyasha recovered? We half-breeds have just as good healing as you pure bloods."

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Someone attempted to use as seal of a kind we are unfamiliar with. The seal weakened him, and stopped his healing. I have people researching the sealing type and from which land it came from, but until we know more it's best to be cautious."

Sesshomaru continued, "Juraimaru…you shouldn't linger in Japan any longer than necessary."

Juraimaru nodded, "I'll leave as soon as I get out of here."

* * *

><p>Entering the alleyway a block from the hospital Juraimaru tossed the box on the ground and smashed it with his foot. Immediately he felt the gathering yoki that signaled the gate was being opened. He knew it would take at least five minutes before the gate was stable.<p>

He turned at the sound of clawed feet behind him, "Well I thought this was too easy."

Three creatures he'd never seen before stood before him. They were all covered in hair with large fish like eyes, their noses were bat like, the ears looked like elephant ears, their hands and feet all had three sharp serrated claws, and their large wolf like mouths had long venomous fangs.

Juraimaru activated his Goraishi, "Well…I was suspecting something a little less creepy."

The lead one pointed at him and spoke in a hoarse voice, "You give us Tessaiga, we eat your bones."

Juraimaru snarled, "Tempting offer, but I think I'll pass. Prepare to be sent back to hell. Goraishi!" Energy swirled around his elongated claws as they slashed through the air sending an explosive wave of energy at the creatures.

The lead creature was too close to dodge and was annihilated, but his two supporters jumped onto the walls.

Juraimaru growled, "Damn you're a lot faster than you look."

One of the creatures hissed, "You killed sister! We rip you apart."

The half-breed looked surprised, "That was a girl?"

He didn't have much time to ponder that fact as the second creature lunged. A swing of his claws and the creature was split in two.

The final creature had the unfortunate experience of discovering what happened to a living being standing where a rift gate opened. Its body was ripped to pieces as the rift gate opened inside its stomach.

Juraimaru huffed, "Well…that couldn't have been better timing."

* * *

><p>Running at top speed he dashed through the gate and leapt through the other side, "Close it now!"<p>

The smaller skunk cried out, "We can't…something's inside the tunnel."

Havoc growled, "What? This pad doesn't have that feature."

The larger skunk grumbled, "That's what the maintenance was this morning we were patching the control software."

Havoc turned to the portal and saw the creature he'd sliced in half with his claws ambling toward the exit, "How?" He turned to the larger skunk, "Cut the power source."

The skunk shook his head, "Can't, this model draw its power from the traveler."

Havoc snarled, "Fine, I'll close it myself." He drew Tessaiga, "Wind Scar!"

The swords attack destroyed the pad and the portal.

The smaller skunk looked surprised, "Young master…that sword?"

Havoc sighed, "It's on loan from my godfather's brother. Don't breathe a word of it to anyone understood."

He sheathed the sword just as the monitor came to life with Thorn's image, "Damn what happened down there it felt like the whole mountain was going?"

Havoc replied, "We had an uninvited guest coming through the portal. Get my parents to the communications room, and get Inu no Taisho on the line."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered and the large screen showed Inu no Taisho, his brother, and Sesshomaru.<p>

Havoc was just finishing his descriptions of the creatures, "I ordered them to shut the tunnel in case there was another, when I heard I'd been followed I thought there was a fourth. When it got close to the tunnel exit and was visible I could see it was still healing the wound I gave it when I cut it in half."

The Scarred One frowned, "Hmm…if I didn't know better I'd say it was an abomination of some sort."

The Great Wolf shook his head, "Doubtful…since humans have moved away from believing in us the number of abominations in the world has decreased."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Also…the way one of them was enraged at Juraimaru killing that first one. Abominations are produced from negative emotion; they wouldn't care for one another."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Are you sure they didn't identify you?"

Havoc nodded, "There's no way. I still had my concealment on, and I didn't draw Tessaiga until just before destroying that last one."

The Scarred One nodded, "Then we have time to find out who these creatures are and why they want the Tessaiga."

* * *

><p>One Year Later…<p>

Kagome sighed as she walked out of her High School. She'd just finished registering for a study abroad program she'd start the next school year. She was surprised when Sesshomaru had appeared at her window, and after asking admittance into her room showed her a brochure for the program. He'd said she'd enjoy it, and he knew a Spirit in America who'd have no problems being her host family.

As she walked home she saw her friends walking toward her. She'd mostly been avoiding them lately as they kept bringing up whether or not she'd seen Inuyasha. As they knew nothing about the well, they didn't know she was trapped in this era and unable to see him.

She'd kept a distance because she'd seen a couple rather irate yokai who'd glared at them when they kept talking about that. Kagome wasn't actually sure why, as she didn't recognize any of the irate yokai. She'd asked Ari about it once when they went shopping, but she'd avoided the topic.

Her friends convinced her to get lunch with them. They talked about simple things, but the moment they said Inuyasha's name Kagome felt an angry yoki nearby. Looking around she saw a large man in coveralls stand up from another booth. His gaze landed on Kagome, and he immediately left the restaurant.

Kagome excused herself and followed the yokai. She saw him turn down an alley, and when she turned down the alley she was staring into the face of a giant bear. The bear grumbled, "Lady shouldn't be here…you need to go home…dangerous things are hunting."

Kagome frowned, "Why is it everyone gets angry whenever Inuyasha's name is mentioned?"

The bear frowned, "Can't tell…not allowed to tell...go home."

Kagome looked confused, "What?"

Kenshirou suddenly appeared, "Hey Kagome there you are. I've been looking all over for you." He noticed the bear, "Hey, thanks for watching out for her, but I got it from here."

The bear nodded then returned to his human guise and walked away.

Kenshirou sighed, "Kagome…please don't follow any yokai or spirits you don't know…especially right now."

Kagome crossed her arms, "I want answers Kenshirou, and I want them now."

Kenshirou winced then looking up at the sky as he spoke, "I can't tell you anything Kagome…but I can show you."

* * *

><p>Kenshirou led her to a local hospital. They went up the stairs to a secure ward. Kagome was worried as they entered a hall and Kenshirou pointed to a window.<p>

Kagome gasped as she saw the hanyo lying on the bed, even though he'd aged very slightly over the last five hundred years she recognized Inuyasha, "What…what happened to him?"

Kenshirou turned to her, "Kagome…you remember how we said you'd see him again one day. We know for a fact you'll return to the past…when you do you'll never return through the well again. For that reason I can't give you any specifics, let alone tell you what's wrong with him."

Kagome looked angrily at the Inuyokai, "Why not? If I go back I can warn you and this wouldn't happen."

Kenshirou sighed, "Kagome you can't try and change what's happened. Every message, every piece of assistance we gave to you…we already knew we'd done that because for us it had already happened…if you try to prevent this…Inuyasha or someone else could be killed."

"Enough Kenshirou," They turned to see the Scarred One walking toward them, "This is exactly why we didn't want her to find out."

Kagome looked sadly at the scarred Inuyokai, "Please…he'll be alright right?"

The Scarred One bowed his head, "Even I'm not sure…we are no closer to finding the attacker or attackers than we were when it happened." He looked seriously at her, "Kagome you must stop your friends from using Inuyasha's name in public. It puts both you and them in terrible danger. We know that the attackers are searching for information about something, and a keyword they latch to is Inuyasha's name."

Kagome looked back into the room, "It couldn't have happened too long ago if he's not healed yet."

The Scarred One sighed, "Actually Kagome…a ritualistic seal was placed on him…it's proven difficult to remove. It is sealing his yokai powers."

Kagome smiled, "Perhaps I can remove it."

The Scarred One shook his head, "I know that a miko's power cannot remove this seal. Its power is not like anything we've ever encountered in this land, and seems very ancient."

Kagome's smile faded, "Ancient?"

The Scarred One nodded, "Older than anything that lives can remember, there are things that have been sealed for so long, or have hibernated for so many millenniums that they've been lost to the ages. It is my belief that some of these evils have returned, how or why I'm unsure of, but I do know this…these things can make Naraku look like a pushover."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Four<p>

A/N: Okay enjoy and review…really I mean it…review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Five: Awakening, School Days, and the Face of Evil

* * *

><p>1981 – Somewhere in rural Japan<p>

Sesshomaru walked up the mountain closely followed by his godson. The half-breed wolf was grumbling about being woken at four in the morning and being dragged halfway around the world to check on some dusty pile of rocks.

Sesshomaru turned to him, "Can you be quiet?"

Juraimaru crossed his arms, "Could you have at least waited until it was morning in my part of the world?"

Sesshomaru looked questionably at the boy, "You do realize this is a matter of some importance?"

Juraimaru sighed, "So your uncle has woken up from a long nap…it must be nice not being woken up two hours before sunrise because his godfather is sadistic."

The Inuyokai turned back to the trail, "Well…I could have waited if it weren't for the humans. Apparently a university professor had acquired a copy of a particular map. This map shows the locations of every hibernating yokai in Japan."

Juraimaru frowned, "And who was the idiot who left that lying around where any stinking human could get it?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch, "Totosai apparently dropped it several years ago. It found its way into a castle and was only recently uncovered. I'm sure my father has scolded that bumbling sword smith by now."

Juraimaru scoffed, "So what happens if these humans get there before us?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "You know how temperamental you are in the morning?"

The half-breed nodded.

Sesshomaru continued, "Imagine a full yokai who has been asleep for five hundred years."

Juraimaru winced, "I'm guessing finding anything left of the humans is unlikely."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Quite."

They stopped as they heard screaming coming their way and two adolescent humans ran past them, ignoring them completely.

Juraimaru frowned as he watched them run down the mountain, "I'm guessing they met your uncle."

Sesshomaru merely nodded and continued up the mountain. As they reached the sight of the cave they found the human professor on his knees begging for mercy. Before the human stood a massive Inuyokai with red eyes glaring at the human the five distinguishing scars across his muzzle identified him.

Sesshomaru stepped forward as he heard the human's words.

"Oh mighty lord of the mountain I beg your forgiveness for disturbing your slumber. I beg you mighty one spare this pitiful being."

Juraimaru sighed as he watched the pitiful human.

Sesshomaru turned to his uncle, "Peace uncle!"

The Inuyokai turned his head toward Sesshomaru, "Nephew? Why have I been woken?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "You know as well as I uncle…the jewel has just reappeared in this time."

The Scarred One growled, "Damn paradoxes…"

Juraimaru frowned, "What?"

Sesshomaru turned to his godson, "Not a matter that concerns you."

The Scarred One turned to the half-breed, "Hanyo? What Wolf Tribe are you from?"

Juraimaru bowed, "Sorry my lord…I am called Juraimaru in this land…I am from the Wolf Tribe that resides on a continent known as North America. My tribe is the only Wolf Tribe of that land, but we are spread across the entire continent."

The Scarred One turned back to the human, "Forget all you seen and heard…now SLEEP!"

The human suddenly collapsed.

Juraimaru was impressed, "I have to learn how to do that."

The Scarred One chuckled as he transformed into his human form, "It is not hard…merely overwhelm them with your yoki." He turned back to Sesshomaru, "So it is time for us to live through that time again."

Sesshomaru glanced at his godson who was kneeling next to the unconscious human, "Yes it is…I have also been informed of some other happenings. I will make that information evident later…I was asked to deliver this letter to you once you'd awakened."

The Scarred One took the aged letter, "Hmm…this looks old…who wrote it?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "The original copy didn't survive the centuries, but every few decades I had one of her descendents copy it on fresh paper with fresh ink."

The Scarred One broke the seal and was surprised by what he found…

_Dear First Teacher,_

_I know that I will be long dead when you read this. Someday you will tell Kagome that you hibernated until the year she was born. I'm writing this twenty years into your hibernation at the time I am in my 40__th__ year of life, and don't expect to reach another. The life of an exterminator is hard on our human bodies, you told me that when I was only a child. I now realize you were warning me that most exterminators don't live long lives due to the job._

_While I knew I would not likely see you again in my life time I have bequeathed my weapon to one of my daughters who has taken my place as leader of the exterminators. Kohaku's eldest son took leadership of the exterminators at the Western Palace and now wields his weapon. We've ensured they can properly wield the weapons to their fullest, and know how to teach their children when it comes time to pass the torch again._

_While my other daughters have also followed in being exterminators, my son with Miroku has followed his father's path as a monk, but unlike his father doesn't wander the countryside. Thank all the spirits in this world and the next that being a monk is the only way he takes after his father, lechery has not been his way. He's already married and plans to set up a shrine near your resting place. I've not told him, but Kagome informed us that the shrine he is building will be gone by the time you awaken, so I've decided to leave this letter in Lord Sesshomaru's hands instead._

_As of this time none of your nephews or nieces have children, which the Lady of the West and Lady Izayoi are both thankful for. As you know Inuyasha and Ari are both still quite young by your standards, and Kenshirou doesn't even have a mate yet. Moko thought she was pregnant about a decade ago, but it turned out to be a false alarm. Lucky for Kage because you siblings had chased him all the way to the northern border of the Western Lands, and I'm sure they'd have gone further if the Northern Lord hadn't halted them until Inu no Taisho arrived to calm the situation._

_Now to a more serious matter, you entrusted your weapon to me and asked for the exterminators to watch over it until you awaken. Since Kagome can't give me any finite details about my people in her time I didn't feel safe with leaving it in my people's protection. As Kagome has taken Kaede's position as miko of that village for the time being she'll keep it safe. Her apprentice will then take over, we've arranged for it to be guarded until the Higurashi Shrine is built, then turned over to the Higurashi family. If everything goes as planned Kagome's grandfather should have the sword there, sometime after Kagome first meets with you in the future you can reclaim it._

_Goodbye and thank you for protecting Kohaku and I,_

_Sango_

The Scarred One folded the letter up and slid it into his armor, "None of them suffered I hope."

Bowing his head Sesshomaru remembered the humans in question, "The exterminator Sango passed in her sleep peacefully. She lived another twenty years after writing that letter, thanks in part to Tenseiga. Her brother had already passed by the time she wrote the letter. He was poisoned by an insect yokai; I was away and didn't return in time to use Tenseiga. The old miko…she passed on a couple years after you went into hibernation. Finally the monk passed on along with his wife, he refused Tenseiga to extend his life."

The Scarred One nodded, "He'd lived a long life for a human."

Juraimaru shook his head, "Okay…he's awake and hasn't destroyed half the world. Can we leave now?"

Frowning the Scarred One turned to him, "You're quite impatient."

The half-breed frowned, "I've been repeating the same four years of human public education since nineteen fifty five. Its nineteen eighty one, you do the math."

Sesshomaru sneered, "My godson doesn't enjoy wasting his time among humans, but he still has twenty six years left before he can cease attending humans' schools."

The Scarred One looked confused, "Umm…you lost me there."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll allow father to explain it more."

Looking back at the human Juraimaru frowned, "What about this guy?"

The Scarred One growled, "The bastard dared to speed up my awakening, I should rip him apart."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Leave him uncle. He'll remember nothing."

* * *

><p>1997…<p>

Kagome glanced at the doors to the school she'd be attending for the rest of her second year. Sesshomaru had flown her to the states in his private jet, and even escorted her all the way to the school. Apparently someone at the school would direct her to her sponsor family.

Entering the office she noticed the principal exiting his office. The man's aura immediately revealed he wasn't normal. He walked to the front counter and smiled at her, "Miss Higurashi correct?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes…Mr.…"

The principal smiled again, "You can call me Mr. Forester." He noticed she was glancing nervously at him. He turned and waved his hand, the eyes of the two secretaries seemed to glaze over. He turned back to Kagome, "You are correct. I am not actually a human. Lord Sesshomaru mentioned you knew about us."

Kagome was surprised, "You…You're a Yokai?"

Mr. Forester shook his head, "We prefer the term Spirit in this land. Unlike the spirits of Japan we weren't nearly as brutal to humans, at least not as often."

Kagome looked out in the hall, "Are there others?"

Mr. Forester nodded, "Several…there are also humans like you who know about us, even a couple with special abilities. You'll notice I've taken the liberty to enroll you in Combat Club. It is where humans and spirits are allowed to practice using their abilities, and humans without abilities can get practice defending themselves."

Kagome frowned, "Don't the other students notice that?"

Mr. Forester chuckled, "No…you might hear about the club being talked about, but unless you're a member you can't actually start up the conversation. Also if you're not a member you'll forget you even heard about it shortly after you did. You see most the spirits here are extremely young. The age spirits attend school are between their thirteenth and hundredth year."

Kagome nodded, "So are you the one that was supposed to tell me who my sponsor is?"

Mr. Forester nodded, "Of course. The local Wolf Tribe has been asked to handle that. The youngest son of that clan's leaders is currently attending this school; he'll be able to get you back and forth from their home to the school."

Kagome looked curious, "You make that sound like a problem."

Mr. Forester smiled, "The home of the Wolf Tribe is in the state of Colorado. You are currently in the state of Oregon."

Kagome remembered looking at a map of America, "What?"

The Principal chuckled as he handed her a class schedule, "He'll explain later. Your homeroom teacher will be able to point him out if you don't meet him before first bell; I've assigned you a locker next to his."

* * *

><p>Havoc was having a very irritating day. First he'd woken up late because his father insisted he deliver a dream message to some politician on the east coast, which of course meant he spent half the night running across the country. Now after more than a half century of doing that you'd think he'd have the stamina to handle it, of course when he'd first started doing that he didn't have to crush packs of angry blood thirsty monsters. On top of everything the rift gates were down for maintenance so he had to drive to school.<p>

Spirit tech vehicles were far advanced over modern human transportation. They were developed to allow spirits fast transport that wasn't as noticeable to humans then them flying, running across rooftops, or emerging from a rift gate. Their vehicles also were different as they were actually living creatures, they were beast type spirits that had been augmented in shape to resemble cars, and some had even been made to look like motorcycles. This of course made the vehicles able to fly among other things like cross hundreds of miles in relatively short time, and police radar didn't detect them. On the opposite side of things they were temperamental and despised being left in parking lots where humans would occasionally rub their hands over them admiring their appearance as hotrods, luxury, or muscle cars.

Havoc turned as his current humans friends approached. After the first couple cycles through school he'd given up on keeping distant from the local humans. The difference these two had to those from previous cycles was they actually knew what he was. The boy Eric had figured something was different about him after the first couple of months of their freshman year. He noticed the fact his appearance changed slightly as the concealment charm didn't work during Havoc's human time, and his actual human appearance and concealment charm appearance had slight differences such as his eye color. The girl Karen on the other hand learned when Havoc had to take his true form to defeat a bad spirit that wanted to devour her because she was a human with a spiritual ability.

Eric frowned, "So "Vance" what you doing this weekend?"

Havoc sneered, "Well, if I'm not wiping peoples' minds because you let on publicly about what I am…I'll be helping this foreign exchange student settle in."

Karen frowned, "Vance! Your family is actually hosting a foreign exchange student?"

Havoc growled to get her to lower her voice, "Not like I had much choice. My godfather made the request."

Eric shivered, "Can you not mention him…he scarier than your mother, father, sister, and brother combined."

Karen looked puzzled, "But? How can you guys host an exchange student? They'd find out about…you know what."

Havoc crossed his arms, "Please…would we host someone who doesn't even know what we are?"

Karen nodded, "I guess…but what's Laura going to say?"

Havoc growled, "How does that mink have any concerns in this?"

Eric pointed over Havoc's shoulder, "Umm…because the exchange student is a girl."

Havoc turned to see a girl of Japanese decent walking toward them. She was following the numbers on the lockers lining the walls. She stopped in front of them, "Excuse me…I think that is my locker."

Havoc nodded, "Probably is." His eyes narrowed, "Miko."

Kagome's eyes widened at that word, "You…you're a spirit." Then she frowned, "But I don't since any aura from you?"

Eric chuckled, "That's because this is his human time."

Havoc glared at him, "Shut it mortal."

Karen shook her head, "Boys…" She turned to Kagome, "Sorry for their manners, when they say men are animals they're really talking about Vance here. The scrawny guy with loose lips is Eric. I'm the smart one Karen."

Havoc growled, "Karen I'm ten times smarter than you."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "That's only because you've gone through high school over a dozen times."

Kagome smiled, "Nice to meet you…I'm Kagome."

Havoc turned to his locker and opened it. Kagome saw a large cylinder like artist used, "Oh, are you an artist?"

The half-breed smirked, "You mean that…no I'm just holding on to that for someone else."

Eric elbowed him, "Yo buddy…Laura!"

Kagome followed their gaze to a girl, "She's a spirit as well?"

Havoc pulled Karen behind him, "Yeah…she also thinks I should mate with her."

Laura stopped in front of them, "Vangaurd…"

Havoc snarled, "Laura! Don't use that name in public!"

Laura sneered, "I'm sorry…I was just thinking we could…you know. Celebrate."

Havoc growled, "And why's that?"

Laura raised her hand to his face, "My mother heard from yours that you're not in any arrangements."

Havoc batted her hand away, "That's because my stepmother prefers me to actually like a female. Plus I'd rather not make my tribes image get any lower with joining with weasels like yours."

Laura scoffed, "Vanguard you're so cold…I don't care about all that tribe politic stuff."

Havoc narrowed his gaze, "Laura…I have to show the new girl around…so get lost."

The girl huffed then walked down the hall. Karen moved out from behind Havoc, "Can't she take a hint."

Kagome frowned, "That happen often?"

Eric nodded, "Even more so since she ran into Karen and she had Vance's scent all over her."

Kagome looked surprised, "Do I want to know why?"

Havoc frowned, "Karen doesn't drive, she called me and I was already here so I ran to her place and carried her to school."

Kagome nodded, "So…Vance…you're a hanyo?"

Havoc nodded, "Yep that's me…the local wolf half-breed."

The bell rang and they started heading down the hall. When they entered the classroom Kagome was surprised by the number of spirits and humans in the room. Of the thirty apparent teenagers twenty three were spirits while the remaining seven including Eric, Karen, and her were human.

Havoc led them to the back of the room and sat in an empty seat. Kagome saw he'd moved them to the farthest seats from Laura. She glared at them along with her group of girls.

Karen whispered, "Don't worry about them. If they attack anyone in the school Vance gets to terminate them."

Kagome turned to the half-breed, "What does she mean?"

Havoc smirked, "I'm the equivalent of an enforcer. Any spirit steps out of line and I put them back in their place, or send them to the next world."

The classroom door opened and a short elderly man entered using a very strange walking stick. The stick appeared to have two heads on it. The man moved to stand in front of the class, "Hmm…it seems we're all here. Feel free to remove your concealment charms."

Kagome watched as over half the class blurred then appeared as various spirits. She turned to see Vance hadn't changed at all, "So it really is your human time?"

Eric snickered, "Yeah, if it wasn't he'd have a tail, fangs, long wolfish ears, and claws."

Kagome frowned, "You're not worried about people finding out your human time?"

Havoc snickered, "I've got some very powerful acquaintances. Attacking me is paramount to a death wish."

Kagome turned back to the front of the class, "Jaken!"

Where the teacher stood was now the impish green kappa that used to follow Sesshomaru everywhere. She was surprised to find him teaching, especially at a human school.

Havoc frowned, "You know Jaken?"

Kagome nodded, "Um…I met him a long time ago…he used to live in Japan and follow this Inuyokai named Sesshomaru."

Eric shivered, "Hey…can you not say that name…that guy gives me the creeps."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Any halfway powerful spirits give you the creeps."

Kagome frowned, "How do you know Sesshomaru?"

Havoc spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru is my godfather…I've known him since I was thirteen."

Kagome looked surprised, "You're Sesshomaru's godson? The Lord of the East said you were just some charity case."

Eric and Karen laughed as the half-breed fumed, "Next time I see that overgrown gardener snake I'll show him who's a charity case."

Kagome looked surprised, "You'd willingly fight a daiyokai?"

Havoc crossed his arms, "I've been training with daiyokai since I was really young. Half the Inuyokai of the Western Lands, as well as my own father who's about equal to what you consider daiyokai."

Jaken made his way back to where Kagome was sitting, "Hmmm…it is good to see you again Kagome. It has been a very long time."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, five hundred years."

Havoc and the other two humans looked confused. Jaken nodded, "I'm sure you have many questions but…"

Kagome nodded, "I know you can't tell me."

Jaken nodded sadly then turned to the half-breed, "Juraimaru…you are to contact Lord Sesshomaru as soon as you return home."

Havoc nodded, "I'll do as the old dog commands…not like I have much else to do."

Kagome looked surprised when Jaken didn't reprimand him, "Wow…I was sure you'd freak out about that."

Jaken chuckled, "Lord Sesshomaru is not the cold heartless yokai you remember Kagome. He may not be the Lord of the West in the traditional sense that he defeated his father in combat, but is none the less a great lord."

Havoc frowned, "Jaken? Why would Lord Sesshomaru settle for being just the Lord of the West? He's the freaking Lord of Japan."

Kagome looked doubly surprised, "He's the what?"

Havoc sighed, "Lord Sesshomaru rules all spirits that reside on the islands that make up Japan. Not the actual country as it is today, but how it was before the Second World War."

Kagome thought of something, "Umm…why does it seem everyone calls you a different name?"

Havoc scratched the back of his head, "Wondered when you'd catch on to that. You see wolves in this land aren't actually given names at birth. If someone calls us something then we go by that until it fades from peoples' minds and someone gives us a new name. My human mother never gave me a name, so after Lord Sesshomaru and my brother and sister retrieved me Lord Sesshomaru gave me the name Juraimaru. I'm still called that by the spirits in Japan. In the states I'm called Vanguard Havoc by the spirits, but it's altered to Vance Havoc when I'm among humans."

Eric nodded, "It get's confusing especially when I got transferred to this homeroom and Mr. J kept calling him that Juraimaru name."

* * *

><p>As the day wore on they went from class to class, which Kagome quickly learned 'Vance' was assigned to all of her classes. Eric and Karen seemed to alternate which classes they joined them in.<p>

After the combat club, where Kagome and another human with special abilities were left to practice archery, they all met back up at Vance's car. The half-breed was just tossing the cylindrical carrying case under the back seat.

Eric sighed, "Why do you always carry that thing around?"

Vance frowned, "You two know exactly why I carry it around. You never know when it could be a matter of life and death."

"These humans don't always seem to understand such things." They turned to see a girl from their homeroom class approach. She turned to Kagome, "Hmm…I saw your archery during club, very nice, seemed like you'd had some actual combat experience. I'm Alley its short for Alexandra; I'm from the Mountain Lion Tribe."

Kagome bowed, "Kagome…umm…I have had some experience."

Havoc turned to the Mountain Lion spirit, "Need a ride?"

She smiled, "Thought you'd never ask." She jumped into the back seat, "Let's get going!"

Havoc turned to Eric and Karen, "You two?"

Eric shrugged, "Um…I actually forgot to mention I kind of told my parents I was invited to stay with you for the weekend."

Havoc growled and turned to Karen, "And you?"

Karen smiled, "Your sister invited me."

The half-breed frowned as he dropped in the driver's seat, "Who has control over my life? Cause it sure the hell isn't me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…<p>

The short human sat behind a large oaken desk, "So Mikhail you've still not delivered on your promise."

A dark shade hovered about the room, "Do not question me human…I will deliver when I am able. Yet you have yet to fulfill your end of our bargain."

The human sighed, "I said it would take time to properly remove the seal. Though, I must say it was quite useful on that ridiculous hanyo creature."

Mikhail frowned, "Yet even you were unable to acquire the sword, how a pathetic human can't even pick up a simple weapon."

The human glared, "I told you the barrier must have noticed the taint from you possession technique."

Mikhail turned to where a group of creatures sat waiting orders, "Send the Gogs out to hunt."

The human picked up a staff, "Hmm…even though these things are simple minded I don't think they will continue believing I am Magog."

Mikhail shook his head, "Magog was weak, that was why he created these Gogs, along with the Balrogs and Bayrogs."

The human nodded, "I'll do as you say…but remember your side of the bargain."

* * *

><p>Kagome was surprised at how quickly they'd crossed to the mountain home of the wolf tribe, even after making a side trip to Washington to drop off the Mountain Lion Spirit. They had then passed through a barrier in the lower part of the mountain that led to a tunnel that ended in a large garage like structure with hundreds of vehicles.<p>

Havoc was leaded her and the other two up a flight of stairs to an elevator, "Watch your step up here there aren't a lot of humans who come here so they don't maintain them like they should."

Kagome frowned, "Where does this go?"

Havoc pointed to the elevator doors, "The right elevator goes directly to my family's residence on the peak. The one on the left stops off at the Hub. We'll be going there to contact Sesshomaru."

Karen glanced at Eric, "I think we'll head straight for the house."

Eric nodded, "Definitely."

Havoc shook his head, "You're scared stupid by strong spirits, yet you constantly invite yourself here. I'll never understand humans."

As the group split Kagome looked to the cylinder now strapped to Havoc's back, "So what is in there?"

Havoc bowed his head, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Once the elevator dropped them off in the hub Havoc pointed to a raised platform, "Stand over there, I'll have Thorn open the communication link to Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked around the room, "Wow…this looks more like something from a science fiction movie than the secret lair of spirits."

Thorn chuckled from his station, "Well in truth much of what we develop is the basis for what you humans call science fiction. We also create much which is then converted to your use. While you use electricity we use yoki to power our technology, whether the tech is form augmented spirits or not."

Kagome looked at the screen as it blinked and Sesshomaru appeared. Havoc climbed on the platform, "Lord Sesshomaru…you wished to speak to me?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Juraimaru. I have recently acquired information on the creatures that have been the cause of attacks all over the world."

Havoc frowned, "So what are we dealing with?"

The image of Sesshomaru vanished and was replaced with an ancient drawing of some massive spirit surrounded my smaller ones that appeared to be praising it. Sesshomaru's voice continued through the speakers, "The humanoid creatures you fought are known as Gogs. They are the basic servants of a much more powerful being known as Magog."

Havoc cracked his knuckles, "Well then let's find this Magog and give him a one way ticket to hell."

Sesshomaru appeared again on the screen, "That would be impossible as Magog was destroyed in the battle that claimed Babylon. Following his destruction the Gogs along with his other servants were sealed so they couldn't destroy the world."

Kagome frowned, "Other servants?"

Sesshomaru showed no emotion, "Yes…there were two other kinds of servants the Balrogs, which were monstrous behemoths and the Baylogs, which were more bestial than the others. Among the three servants the Gogs were most numerous due to their ability to breed quickly. Beyond that all three share similar traits such as extreme rapid regeneration."

Havoc growled, "If this Magog is toast then why did these freaks show their ugly mugs again?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "We have identified the origins of the seal used on my brother. It is of Sumerian origin. There are no known spirits that have lived that many years."

Kagome spoke up, "What about the Northern Lord?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "The Northern Lord reentered his hibernation state many years ago. We cannot awaken him, plus he'd know nothing of the Sumerians. During his youth the Spirits of Japan had no contact with those from the mainland let alone from that region."

Thorn spoke up from his station, "Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru…but I might have found something. Apparently a few years ago a well known professor who studied extensively on the Sumerian culture completely dropped off the grid. We were monitoring him due to his focus on Sumerian myths, as well as a paper he wrote on the existence of…well us."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I see…do you have the last known location of this human?"

Thorn checked his screen, "Hmm…It seems he led an expedition to find a lost Sumerian city…the expedition vanished and no trace of them has ever been found. Due to the politics of the region human search teams haven't been able to look for them."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Perhaps for humans…I'll have my contacts in the region see what they can dig up." He turned back to Havoc and Kagome, "For now Juraimaru I must rely on you to guard something else. You will ensure Kagome's safety for the next year. Hopefully by then we'll have this situation resolved."

Havoc placed his hand on the cylinder on his back, "Umm…Lord Sesshomaru…since you know where the seal came from…he'll be able to take this back soon right?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Juraimaru, you will guard that until I release you from that duty. Never allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

Havoc huffed, "As you command Lord Sesshomaru."

With that the screen went black for a moment before an image of the earth appeared. Havoc silently turned from the screen and headed back to the elevator with Kagome quickly following.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Four<p>

A/N: Okay enjoy and review…really I mean it…review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Six:

* * *

><p>Havoc watched the sunset from his bedroom window. As the last rays disappeared over the horizon he felt the power of his father's blood return. His claws and fangs were first followed by the stretching feeling in his ears that told him they'd returned to their natural shape and placement. Finally the worst part of the transformation occurred as his spine lengthened and his tail reappeared.<p>

Wrapping the appendage around his waist he turned to see his elder brother at the door, "Feel better?"

Havoc growled, "I despise feeling so weak."

Runner nodded, "You always have." Runner frowned at his younger brother, "So what's bothering you tonight, you're not one to play the lone wolf card and hole up in your room?"

Havoc crossed his arms, "I have to protect that human girl, but Lord Sesshomaru won't give me a reason why."

Runner frowned, "That's nothing new your godfather constantly gives you orders without an explanation."

A call from down the hall summoning them for evening meal drew their attention.

Chuckling Runner led his brother from the room, "Perhaps the girl will be able to inform you. Considering she's the one you have to protect."

The dining hall was full as the brothers entered and moved toward their places.

Havoc sat next to his brother across from his sister. While his father had officially stepped down from leading the pack he still sat at the head of the table with his mate and son on either side. Kagome was sitting in between Cloud Dancer and Karen.

Havoc turned to the girl, "I am curious. Why has my godfather requested I protect you? In all the years I've known him he's cared very little for humans, let alone asked me to guard them."

Kagome looked nervously around the table then bowed her head, "Um…it's complicated?"

Havoc nodded, "Things like this usually are."

Havoc's father growled, "Perhaps after dinner we could sort this complicated matter where not half the clan can hear."

Havoc nodded and turned to his plate of food.

Kagome relaxed slightly having put off revealing the fact she'd traveled into the past.

* * *

><p>After the meal Havoc's parents led his siblings, the three humans, and him into a private study. After everyone had found a comfortable seat they turned their eyes on Kagome.<p>

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and began, "About a year ago I was getting ready to go to school one morning, but my younger brother told me that our family cat had gone into the well house where this creepy old dry well called the Bone Eater's Well was. We weren't supposed to go in there, but I went in to get the cat out. The next thing I know a strange light emitted from the well and I was pulled down it. When I came to I looked up and instead of seeing the ceiling of the well house I saw blue skies."

Havoc looked surprised, "You're the girl from the well? Jaken used to tell me those stories when I was staying in Japan; I thought they were just stories."

Eric started laughing. After he recovered he saw all eyes on him, gulping he explained, "Well up to a year ago creatures like you spirits were just stories to us; you know things to scare us into being good."

Runner sneered, "Those weren't just stories…we stopped eating humans in the last couple centuries."

Cloud snickered, "Yeah they're just too fatty and high in cholesterol."

Havoc grinned evilly, "Not to mention they taste horrible."

Eric stared blankly at the two wolves and one half-wolf. Karen sighed and swatted Havoc on the back of the head while the Mother Wolf let out an exasperated growl which had the result of the three younger wolves' tails going limp. Kagome was sure if they were standing their tails would have curled between their legs like real wolves and dogs.

Their father shook his head and turned to Kagome, "The three of them tease Eric like that on a regular basis, please continue."

Kagome nodded, "I found myself in feudal Japan, soon after I was embroiled in a quest to find the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls which I accidentally shattered when it was stolen by a flying yokai. I met Lord Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha…"

Havoc winced as he realized Inuyasha hadn't come to retrieve his Tessaiga, which only meant he hadn't recovered yet.

Kagome continued, "After about a year of hunting the jewel shards, a fiendish creature named Naraku started a war. We fought in that war, but afterwards I was sent back to this time as the jewel was destroyed."

Havoc thought back to an encounter he had decades ago during his first time as the guardian for the Tessaiga, "I've ignored it most of the day, but now that you mention this story it's starting to make sense. I've encountered you before, but it was well over fifty years ago, and you looked different and your scent isn't completely the same either. I thought it was strange, but Lord Sesshomaru's orders now make sense."

Eric frowned, "Umm…Vance? What did you mean her scent wasn't the same?"

Karen looked thoughtful, "Could just have been she was mated…you told me scents change for a whole bunch of reasons."

Runner sighed, "Don't say a word little brother."

Havoc looked confused, "What?"

Runner crossed his arms, "The Kagome you encountered is obviously this one in years to come…or past. The point is you shouldn't go revealing things you don't know the facts of."

Cloud looked astonished, "Runner is actually acting wise?"

Her brother glared at her then turned back to their younger sibling, "Havoc how much time you spent with that Kagome?"

Havoc shrugged, "Just a moment. It was after the Tessaiga sent my yoki into overdrive; the healers summoned me to make sure there was no lasting damage done."

Kagome remembered the time Inuyasha had gone berserk, "You have trouble controlling you yoki?"

Havoc shook his head, "Normally no…only if I wield this one annoying dog's fang."

Kagome looked surprised, "That cylinder container? You have the Tessaiga?"

Havoc growled, "I'm guarding it. I have to protect it…until Inuyasha can come and take it back and the sooner the better in my books."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome exited the guest room she was staying in to find a small fox spirit waiting for her. The fox spirit bowed, "Morning Miss Higurashi. I'm to escort you to the kitchens so you may eat with the other humans."<p>

Kagome nodded and followed the small spirit.

Kagome greeted Karen and Eric than sat at the small table as a female bear spirit set a bowl of porridge for her.

Karen noticed Kagome glancing at the bowl of goop, "Don't worry, it tastes better than it looks."

Kagome smiled, "It's not that, it's just not what I'm used to."

Eric smiled, "It's better than what they fed me the first time I came here."

Kagome looked at him, "What was that?"

Eric frowned, "A bowl of berries, roots, nuts, and grubs."

Karen giggled, "Well you did tell them to give you what everyone else was having."

Kagome turned to Karen, "How often have you come here?"

Karen frowned, "A lot…my grandfather was a shaman, the last in his tribe. When I was about four he said he had a vision and brought our whole family to this mountain. We camped down by the lake for a month. Cloud Dancer appeared in her wolf form and enticed me away from camp. Soon after Runner appeared and gave me a ride to the summit. Their mother then taught me about my gifts."

Kagome frowned, "Gifts?"

Eric chuckled, "Yeah kind sweet little Karen was in fact a spirit summoner. You might not have noticed but this is the home of Wolf Spirits. That bear and the fox were both summoned by Karen here."

Karen frowned, "I summoned the bear spirit because the wolves don't know what to feed people who can't eat raw meat. The fox on the other hand does live here, and was commanded by Vance, not me."

Kagome looked surprised, "You can command spirits?"

Karen shook her head, "Summon them yes, command no. When I summon a spirit I don't summon them because of their type, but because of the need when I summon them. Bears come when I'm hungry or scared, wolves when I'm in danger or lost, mountain lions or foxes when I'm lonely. It's also not a definite science, sometime when I'm scared a mountain lion will come instead of a bear."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Maybe it's the power of the emotion you're feeling, the greater the fear the more powerful the spirit called."

Eric grimaced, "That explains why when I upset her that one time she sent a badger at me."

Karen was shaking her head as Havoc entered the kitchen and dropped into a seat at the table, "Gah…I hate weekends."

Eric looked at his friend, "Long night?"

Havoc glared, "Friday night…I never knew so many shamans stayed up so late. I had to wait three hours for some kid in New York to crash out so I could give him the stupid vision."

Kagome frowned, "Vision?"

Havoc stirred the porridge he'd been given, "Spirits give visions through mediums…we call them shaman because that's who we used to give visions to. Now a day's they're not always the first peoples of this land. Anyway, when either of my parents or another spirit wishes to communicate something to a human I pass the message along. When I'm working I get to use a few powers I can't normally draw upon. Like invisibility and ethereal form, always entertaining, but due to being a half breed I can't use those powers all the time."

Kagome smiled, "So there are some differences between spirits and yokai."

Havoc shook his head, "Not really. Any hanyo could do that, but the powers have to be given to them by their ancestor spirits. From what I learned in Japan you humans and full yokai weren't very accepting of us half types. That could easily translate to ancestor spirits refusing the greater powers; also since yokai and humans didn't coexist harmoniously like we do on this continent there was no need for them."

Kagome looked confused, "How did people here react differently?"

Havoc sighed, "This is spirit history 101. When humans first arrived on this world the mother spirit told her children to help and guide them. My ancestors did as they were told; some became tricksters but most became guides. Meanwhile in Asia, very few spirits became guides. Instead they grew to hate and despise the short lived humans, viewing them as insects. Of course there were exceptions to that, your human view of us being only good or evil is massively flawed. We're just like you humans, it's just due to our powers when we go bad...well…it's to a whole other extreme."

Eric chuckled, "Well if class isn't dismissed yet, where did spirits come from?"

Havoc looked confused, "Come from? We've always been here. Mother Earth and Father Sky…they have a lot of different names throughout the world, but they are the oldest spirits. They birthed everything, all the plants and animals, and even humans. The spirits were created long ago, first came the divines, those spirits birthed in heaven. Next the demons, those spirits birthed in what you humans call hell. Over the centuries those two groups intermixed to create those spirits who walk the mortal world."

Kagome nodded, "The Inuyokai is descended from an Inu female from heaven and the four male Inu sent from Hell to destroy the four Yokai Lords sent from heaven to guard and protect the first peoples of Japan."

Havoc nodded, "Most species of spirits are like that, unless they're purely hell or heaven spirits."

Karen frowned, "So wolves have ancestry from hell?"

Havoc grinned, "We share a similar history with dogs. My clan is actually a branch from the same Asian Wolf Spirits as those in Japan. We followed the humans to this continent, made sure they were settled okay. Back then we served the same function as dog spirits, but soon took on different traits."

Eric smiled, "So what you guys stayed wild and they became house pets?"

Havoc's grin faded, "You've never seen my godfather in his true form have you…there is no way in hell he'd be a house pet."

Kagome had to agree, "Sesshomaru wouldn't even fit in a house…though I'm sure he'd be insulted by the pet comment."

* * *

><p>As time passed Kagome grew accustomed to living in the Wolf Estate, and attending school with Havoc and his friends. She soon realized that Havoc and Karen both liked the other, but were hesitant to broach the subject.<p>

Kagome thought everything would be calm and peaceful during hers stay…she was very wrong.

The group of friends was heading back to the Wolf Estate for another weekend, this time the mountain lioness Alley was coming as well. They were half way up the mountain when Havoc stopped the car and growled, "Damn it."

Alley looked out the front window and snarled, "What the hell is that?"

Havoc turned to Eric, "Hand me the Tessaiga."

Kagome followed Alley's line of sight and spotted the creature. It had a massive body with no discernible neck, the smaller sphere that served as its head had two oxen like horns and a mouth that had large fangs, and ropes of drool oozing out. Snuffing the air the creature made a strange roaring sound that resembled a fog horn.

Havoc and Alley both got out of the car. Alley turned back to the humans, "Stay inside…the vehicle's barrier will protect you."

Popping the end of the cylinder off Havoc pulled out the sheathed Tessaiga. Tossing the cylinder back into the car he activated his Goraishi. His face began taking on wolfish characteristics as he unsheathed the sword.

Alley flexed her arms and a set of claws extended from her fingers, "This should be fun…but what is this thing?"

Havoc snarled, "My best guess…a Baylog."

Alley frowned, "A what?"

Havoc saw the creature getting ready to charge, "I'll explain later…right now I think we should just kill it."

The two ran at the monstrous creature, but before they could strike an arrow surrounded by pink light struck the beasts head. They both turned to find Kagome standing in front of the car with her bow and arrows, "That wasn't so hard."

Havoc turned back to the Baylog to see it was obliterated, "I guess they weren't ready for a priestess's power."

Alley nodded, "Remind me not to make her mad."

Havoc nodded as he turned back to the car.

Kagome noticed as Havoc sheathed the Tessaiga his features returned to normal, "Vance…your face?"

Havoc looked up concerned, "What didn't change back?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but why'd it change in the first place?"

Havoc smirked, "That's why I don't like using this sword. I'm a wolf hanyo…this sword is meant for an Inu hanyo…in laymen's terms it's trying to convert me, but doing a really bad job of it."

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

The group sat in the sitting room joined by Havoc's siblings. He'd just told them the events surrounding his first encounter with the Tessaiga, but left out any details which Kagome could use to prevent what happened.

Kagome's head was bowed, "Inuyasha…why'd they do that to him?"

Havoc sighed, "For ages humans have wanted what's not possible. They want our strength or powers, but they're not meant to have them. Heck even I'm not actually supposed to exist; we're just as much abominations as that Naraku guy. Though, if any of you call me that I'll take pleasure in showing you the quick way down the mountain."

Karen slapped the back of his head, "Stop scaring Eric."

Havoc scoffed, "But it's so fun."

Eric frowned, "But I thought abominations were just half-breeds who gained power by making deals with spirits?"

River Runner sighed, "Technically that's true, but abominations are actually any soul that has no proper place. Meaning the literal heaven and hell, the spirits of heaven don't accept them there even if they're from their blood lines, and they're separated from the wheel of reincarnation."

Eric looked confused, "Wait, you mean reincarnation is real?"

Cloud Dancer nodded, "All souls, even spirits are reincarnated. If for some reason my brother or I were to be killed we could be revived through different means, even sent back in new bodies. We would still be us, all our memories and everything. Human souls are cleansed and sent back through rebirth, normally you'd have no memories of past lives just vague images you perceive as dreams, nightmares, or déjà vu."

Havoc nodded, "That goes for all of you, but not for me. If I die, and seeing as I'm immortal that's a pretty big if, I get a one way ticket to the afterlife. That's why we half-breeds fight to live so hard, we don't get a second chance at life."

Eric frowned, "You mean there's no way for you to be reincarnated or revived?"

Havoc blinked, "Didn't I just say that?"

Alley nodded, "Yeah, you did. Though there's no way for reincarnation there is one way for revival."

Havoc nodded, "Uncle Sesshomaru's Tenseiga."

Alley frowned, "Okay maybe two ways."

Havoc looked surprised, "What?"

Alley scratched her head, "You mean you've never heard?"

Havoc looked to his siblings, but they just shrugged.

Alley sighed, "Maybe you wolves just don't pay attention. There's the portal of division, it divides a half-breed's soul from its spirit half. Technically you become two distinct individuals, but when the soul is reincarnated the spirit recombines to its soul half, thus you're reborn. You lose your memories in the process, but your spirit half maintains those and can restore them after you've regained control of your power."

Havoc frowned, "Where'd you hear that?"

Alley bowed her head, "My cousin…he's a half-breed. He found the portal about two centuries ago; he'd been dead for about six years before finding it. He was reborn as a human, but when he turned twenty five his powers returned. After mastering his powers he regained his memories and returned to our tribe."

Havoc growled, "I prefer to avoid the hassle, I'll just avoid dying."

Karen shook her head, "Death and rebirth aside, I'd like to know about that thing that attacked us."

Havoc nodded, "One of that Magog guy's little pets, I still don't get where they're coming from."

Alley scratched her head, "Could they be using the rift network?"

Havoc shook his head, "Doubtful, we'd have had warning. It's just nice they seem highly susceptible to purifying. It means we have a solid way of fighting back."

River Runner turned to his brother, "Those ones you fought when you first got the Tessaiga and brought it here, you said one of them seemed to heal even after you split it in half."

Havoc nodded, "Yeah, those bastards got some serious healing."

River Runner rubbed his chin, "We need to cleanse the rift network just in case. Remember you squashed one when you destroyed the rift gate."

Havoc shook his head, "There's no way it survived having the rift brought down on it nothing survives that. I mean the other one blew into a thousand pieces when the gate opened inside it."

Cloud Dancer grimaced, "Didn't need that image little brother."

Kagome frowned, "Rift gates?"

Eric explained, "It's a method of travel the spirits created. Humans can use them, but it's best only done in an emergency. Also, they're highly dangerous."

River Runner growled, "Vanguard come on."

Havoc nodded, "Right let's do this."

Everyone stood and headed for the underground control center.

Once there Kagome looked at Havoc, "What are we doing?"

Havoc growled, "We're cleansing the network. Before we do though we have to make sure every rift gate in the world is closed, otherwise the cleansing energy could cause a natural disaster."

Kagome looked surprised, "So how are you going to get them all closed?"

Havoc grinned as he leapt onto the center dais, "Alright, put me on the com, and open all signals."

A thumb up from the spirit operating the communications station signaled it was ready.

Havoc glared into the camera sending the outgoing feed, "This is Vanguard Havoc, half-breed of the North American Wolf Spirits. I'm sending a Code Omega, all rift gates need to be closed now. Get all travelers to their destinations and transmit a Code White when ready."

The screen behind him flashed and Sesshomaru appeared, "What is the meaning of a sending a Code Omega?"

Havoc turned to the screen, "We were attacked by a Baylog today, and there is concern of unauthorized intrusion of the rift network."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Understood, Japan is Code White."

The spirit sitting at the communications station called out, "forty-five percent of gate stations have reported a Code White."

Kagome turned to Cloud Dancer, "What's with the codes?"

Cloud Dancer watched the screen which had returned to a map of the world, "Code White that means they're ready to initiate a cleansing of the network. If they report a Code Red means they have travelers outbound, Code Green means travelers are inbound, and a Code Black means they can't close their gates. Once every gate is closed and all code whites have been given they can't open their gates again until a Code Alpha is given by the one who called the Code Omega."

Several minutes later the communication station operator called out, "All stations are Code White, initiating cleanse."

River Runner indicated the screen, "Everyone pay attention to the screen, if a black spot appears it means the network has been intruded, and that's the point of the unauthorized access."

Kagome looked surprised, "Won't something bad happen there?"

Havoc shook his head, "Not until I give the Code Alpha, then every enforcer in the world will be coming down on that location."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Six<p>

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, been kind of stuck on this story and its companion piece. Okay enjoy and review.


End file.
